Life Changing Prophecy
by rmitz53
Summary: Different take on a Percy and the hunt story. It is not a guardian story. Percy turned a god after the war on Gaea after losing his mortal connections. A prophecy brings him a new family. Pairing: Percy/Artemis/the Hunt. Rated M: Lemons
1. Life Changing Prophecy

**This is my second story. Check out my other one Prince of the Sea and the Huntress it is different take on Percy/Artemis. I have 16k words already written. For the most part the updates will be once or twice a week. If I get around 20 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Reviews motivate me. There may be some grammar mistakes I tried to proofread the best I could. Just pm me or leave it in the reviews if you notice any big mistakes and I will fix it. I would like to hear your opinions on this good or bad it doesn't matter. Leave your name and I will try to answer you. ****Also, Zeus will not be an egotistical ruler in this. **

**100 years after Percy defeats Gaea**

The Olympians and the minor gods were all seated in thrones discussing the states of their domains as it was the winter solstice. There were now 15 Olympians as Percy had joined their ranks. Percy had planned on turning down the god's generous offer again, however, he had no real ties to the mortal world as Gaea servants had killed his Mom and Paul, and Annabeth had died during the war protecting Thalia from a spear thrown by Porphyrion. She made Percy promise on the Styx before she took her last breath that he would move on and try to find someone new to love. Percy still remembers the day that he took godhood.

**Flashback**

The remaining 6 of the prophesied 7 and Nico were standing in the middle of the throne room. The others had all been offered to become minor gods and accepted, however, they did not know their domains yet as the Fates would come once all the rewards were decided. All that was left was the greatest hero of all time Percy Jackson, who was currently being comforted by Hestia who was standing next to him whispering comforting words in his ear. Hestia had adopted Percy during the war when she found out his mother died. They had developed a very close bond and Poseidon had been more than happy to let his sister adopted his son knowing that he needed a motherly influence in his life and as much as he wished Amphitrite would never offer to fill that role. Hestia nudged Percy to make him pay attention when she noticed her brother about to speak.

"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed. Percy walked to kneel in front of his father. "Is there anyone that denies my son's worthiness?" No one disagreed that the savior was unworthy of the greatest gift of the gods. "My son, we offer you not just godhood, but a chance to join the council and become the 13th Olympian."

Percy was debating in his head whether he wanted to stay mortal or not even with having no ties in the mortal world. If he became immortal he would not have chance to join Annabeth in Esylum, although, his oath on the Styx to move on and find new love sort of worried him as he did not think that he would ever be able to move on in the time of a mortal lifespan. He had no desire to spend an eternity with Lady Styx in her river. Also, he thought about how he could spend an eternity with his friends and parents. The difficult choice soon turned into an easy decision, but he planned on getting something else in return for his acceptance of their offer. "I have a couple conditions that need to be met before I accept your offer and I need them sworn on the Styx. My Uncle Hades once told me to make sure to get a solemn oath," Percy stated smirking at the last bit.

"Very well nephew. I, Zeus King of the Gods, swear on the River Styx to fulfill these requests if they are reasonable," Zeus stated as thunder boomed overhead.

"Thank you uncle. First, I would like Hades and Hestia to join the council as they are the eldest children of Kronos and they deserve a throne. Finally, I would like Calyspo and Leto to be freed from their prisons. Also, I would like to see those two brought here for proof as last time Calyspo was not released like I asked. Those are my conditions," Percy stated.

Zeus seemed to mull it over for minute before he nodded and said, "Very well nephew those are easy enough. Hermes please fetch them." Hermes vanished to retrieve the two. Zeus snapped his fingers causing the ground to rumble and three new thrones to appear, which resulted in the thrones moving to form a circle instead of the previous u shape. A throne made of the flames of the hearth that radiated warmth appeared between Hera's and Demeter's thrones and a throne made out of bones and precious metals that radiated death appeared between Zeus's and Poseidon's thrones. Also, a blank throne appeared between Poseidon's and Hephaestus's thrones. As soon as this happened he was crushed into a huge hug by his mother who was saying thank you over and over again. She gave him a quick kiss before going to sit down.

Hades walked over to his nephew before giving him a quick hug that surprised everyone and said, "Thank you nephew. You have done the house of Hades a great honor. You are welcome in my domain anytime you like." Hades sat down visibly happier than any of his siblings had seen him in thousands of years. Hermes appeared shortly after with the two woman and they both quickly bowed to Zeus.

"Why are we here, my Lord?" Leto asked.

"As part of my nephews wish you are free from your prisons as long as you swear to never go against Olympus," Zeus spoke. Both women swore the oath on the Styx glad to finally be released from their prisons after all that time. Calypso was the first to reach Percy to thank him as Leto was soon tackled by the twin archers both in the form of a small child excited to finally be able to see their mother. Calypso wrapped Percy in a tight hug saying thank you and gave him a big kiss on the lips that made Percy blush causing his uncles and father to laugh at him. (AN: hes still very devastated about Annabeth, but he once loved her while on the island. Plus shes mad hot. Leo and Calypso are not going to be in a relationship at this time although I might make them a couple in the future.)

Leto came over with Apollo and Artemis to say thank you. "Thank you hero for getting my release. I am curious why you asked for it," Leto said.

Percy honestly thought about what reason he could give because he did not want to tell them the main reason, which was he thought it would make up for him causing the hunters first loss in capture the flag ever. It happened before he lost his memories. Artemis was furious at him for I quote humiliating her hunters. "I heard about your tale and I thought that you were unjustly punished and wanted to fix a wrong," Percy replied going with the second reason he had. Leto nodded happy with the reasoning.

"Thank you bro. What you did was awesome," Apollo said giving him a smile that was as bright as the sun. Artemis tried walking away, but was grabbed by her mother giving her a stern look.

"Get back her young lady and say thank you," Leto said.

Artemis was not thrilled about having to thank a man even if she respected him, however, her mother was forcing her. "Thank you, Perseus," Artemis spoke.

Once all the thank yous were said the fates appeared as their power was needed to turn a mortal into an Olympian god. The Olympians and the Fates all raised their hands before shooting different colored beams into Percy as he was engulfed in a multicolored light while chanting in ancient Greek. Amazingly, he did not utter a sound turning the process, which caused many of the gods to shake their heads in disbelief as the process was extremely painful. Finally, when the light cleared revealing a slightly changed Percy. He was a few inches taller now standing at a height of 6'5", he had more muscle, however, he still retained his swimmers build, and he became much more handsome looking like he was chiseled out of marble. Also, his hair color had changed slightly along with his eyes. His long, untamed raven colored haired changed to be spiked up in the front with strips of his hair that were colored brown and blonde almost like highlights. The most startling change was his eyes, which were now multiple colors. The pupil looked like the flames of hearth, the iris was sea-green and looked like the ever changing tides. The once white sclera is now part solid gold and part earth brown forming a ying-yang type shape. All the single ladies in the room were blushing from looking at him except for the virgin goddesses (Aphrodite won't be having an affair with Ares and is loyal to her husband except to have demigods).

Percy's blank throne began to rumble slightly as it sunk into the ground before popping up again this time reflecting his domains that would be announced shortly. The side of the throne was made out of various gems that showed the tides. The cool thing about it was that the gems moved showing the movement of the tides. The edges of the throne and the armrests were made of connected glass that had a golden liquid in it that was constantly flowing. The rest of the seat was covered in earth that was depicting beautiful sites on earth. Right at back level was picture of the head of a roaring black panther with gold eyes. It was a beautiful throne and the coolest part was definitely the moving gems depicting the tides.

The Fates shouted declaring the recently made gods domains in order, "Hail Jason Grace, son of Zeus, minor god of Wind, Storm Spirits, and Lightning. Hail Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, minor goddess of Beauty and Charmspeaking. Hail Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, minor goddess of Precious Metals, and Curses. Hail Frank Zhang, son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon, minor god of Transformations, and Archery. Hail Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, minor god of Technology, Metalwork, and Inventing. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, minor god of Spirits, and Shadows. Hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the 15th Olympian (Hades and Hestia were made olympians before him so hes the 15th now), god of Earth, Time, and Tides. Your sacred animal is the black panther. Your symbol of power is your sword Riptide." The everyone in the room were shocked at the powerful domains that Percy received.

"Why do I have both Kronos' and Gaea's domains?" Percy asked getting over his shock.

"For making them fade," the Fates said shocking everyone once again. "Here is a replica of your life string as a gift from us." The sisters laid a string in his hand as Percy was completely still trying to process that information. The sting was a combination of the same colors in his eyes. The Fates flashed away seeing as everyone was in the same state as Percy.

Once everyone recovered the ceremony continued before the biggest party in history started.

**End Flash back**

He tried to fulfill Annabeth's wish, but he has not found someone that could steal his heart completely. He thought it was Calypso. After he got her released, she stayed with him in his palace and helped him get over the deaths of his parents and Annabeth. Once he got over there deaths, he dated Calypso for about 20 years, which is not that long when you can live forever. He thought she was the one as he loved her, but something was telling him in his heart that she was not the one. Eventually, they decided that they should just stay best friends and Calypso returned to her island as she missed it, although, she would stay with Percy in his palace for long periods of time so they could hang out. It was hard for Percy, after the break up, to have her stay with him because she was an extremely beautiful girl and she gave him mind blowing blowjobs. Percy would not let them go past oral as he was saving himself for whoever he married, although, he was very tempted sometimes as Calypso was just so fit. Calypso understood and did not pressure him. He never even had sex with Annabeth, if she had survived the war he would have proposed to her, but obviously that did not happen.

One of the biggest shocks after the war was how Athena treated him. He thought she would be angry at him for not protecting Annabeth, however, that was not the case. They ended up comforting each other about it and she told him she views him as her son-in-law as that is what he would have become. It touched Percy that she viewed him as that and he would have dinner with her at least once a week.

Percy realized that it was time for the Olympians to start discussing their domains as the minor gods went first. Apollo started off once the minor gods were done and Percy had a feeling something big was going to happen. Apollo discussed his various other domains first, before finally getting to prophecy. During this time, was usually when any big prophecies were issued. Everyone was paying attention now and no one was talking. Suddenly, Apollo stood straight up like a board, and his head tilted back slightly. His eyes started to glow green as his mouth opened allowing green fog to pour out of it.

He spoke in a voice that sounded like it was a combination of multiple voices as he said,

"As swift as the wind he must bed

The eternal huntress and her maidens he might wed

Current oaths will be dropped to earth and time

As well as a long dead huntress still in her prime

With each new child they make a force

That will help Olympus stay its course

The ruling pair will step down

So the new couple can be handed the crown."

Apollo's mouth snapped shut as his eyes lost the green color and Hermes caught him before he could hit the ground and put him back in his throne. The throne room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Percy was speechless as he was involved in yet another prophecy and this time it involved him fucking Artemis and the hunt.


	2. Reactions and Feasting

**I am happy with the positive feedback I am getting about this story. So I decided to put up another chapter. I currently have 24k words written so far. It is so hard to work on my other stories I am currently working on as this one is addicting. I won't be putting up an update tomorrow for this as I have to work on the Prince of the Seas story. I will post the next chapter on monday. I will not have any huntresses being children of Poseidon or Triton as that is too closely related to Percy for my taste. **

**Answering some of the reviews: Maybe later on Percy might get one of their weapons given to him as a gift. I have not decided on that yet. **

**He will definitely need advice on how to handle all these girl. I was thinking of a helpful Aphrodite doing her role as goddess of love.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this**

**Previously**

_Apollo's mouth snapped shut as his eyes lost the green color and Hermes caught him before he could collapse and put him back in his throne. The throne room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Percy was speechless as he was involved in yet another prophecy and this time it involved him fucking Artemis and the hunt._

"Just super," Percy said sarcastically. He looked over to see how Artemis was dealing with the news. She was shuttering like she was trying to say something, although, no words were coming out. Her face was rapidly paling and before anyone could react her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began falling of her throne having passed out. Percy's eyes glowed a solid gold before Artemis stopped mid fall as Percy stopped time around her. Athena moved off her throne to get Artemis and placed her back in her throne. Zeus gave Percy a quick nod in appreciation. The throne room was enveloped by chatter as everyone was discussing what happened. You could barely hear your own thoughts and Percy could tell Zeus had enough. Percy was kind of shocked at the turn around his uncle has done. Gone was the egotistical, arrogant ruler that would sleep with a new girl every night and now stood a level headed ruler that swore on the Styx not cheat on Hera unless she allowed him to. As soon as Hestia got on the council, she immediately set to work on fixing her family starting with putting her out of control brother back in line. It was humorous to watch his Aunt smack the crap out of Zeus with her poker while yelling at him like she was Rhea. Slowly but surely, Zeus improved his behavior and it had a great effect on the council. Now council meetings were actually discussed calmly like family whereas before they were shouting matches. Hestia had that big of an effect on the council and Zeus even thanked Percy later forcing him to give his sister and brother thrones.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed as he slammed his bolt onto the floor restoring order. "Now, we will discuss this in an organized manner. Poseidon please wake up my son so he can check on his sister."

Poseidon smirked before saying, "My pleasure brother." Poseidon summoned a huge ball of water above Apollo's head before letting it drop on him. Steam could be seen coming off Apollo's body probably an effect of him being the sun god as Apollo shot awake and fell off his throne causing everyone to laugh at him.

"Apollo, now that your awake can you please check on your sister. She seemed to pass out while processing the prophecy you gave," Zeus said. Apollo nodded before running over to his twin obviously worried about her. Apollo checked her vitals before placing his hand on her head as a golden beam entered her body. After a couple seconds, the beam stopped and Apollo nodded to Zeus indicating she was fine. Artemis regained consciousness, and told her father she was okay to begin. Zeus looked at his daughter with worry knowing this was going to be extremely difficult for her to deal with. Zeus felt bad that he was going to have to make his daughter follow the prophecy, but there was nothing he could do. He would give his daughters anything they asked for and he did not like Artemis having to break her oath as he knew it meant so much to her. She built her identity around it, and she was very proud to be a virgin goddess. Sometimes Zeus did not like the level she took her man-hating to, but it made her happy and that was what mattered to him. If there was one person he would not mind her breaking her oath to it would be his nephew. He knew he would not hurt her and he grew to care for his nephew after he changed. He realized how rare people like Percy were. Very few people possessed the loyalty he did. Zeus sighed as it was time to try to figure out the prophecy, although, it was more straight forward than most.

"We all heard the prophecy just issued. We will discuss any theories for the lines. We will come to a general agreement for each line before moving on to the next. Anyone wishing to talk press the button on your thrones," Zeus stated. He was thankful his son, Hephaestus, came with the idea of adding the buttons as it made managing the discussion easier. It worked by a god pressing the button, and the name of the god wishing to speak would appear on a panel on his throne in the order that they pressed the button. He noticed Athena's name appeared immediately after he finished saying that as usual. He nodded towards Athena indicating her to talk.

"The first line I believe means that they have to sexual intercourse pretty quick to have a child. If my understanding of that mortal slang phrase is still correct. To bed meaning to have sex with the person. Is that correct Apollo?" Athena said. Apollo nodded indicating she was correct on the usage of the phrase.

"Is there anyone disagreeing on that line?" Zeus asked and was pleased to see that there were no objections. "Next line." He noticed a minor goddess name was next. "Eunomia (goddess of lawful conduct and good order)," Zeus said having no idea where she was.

A voice said from somewhere in the mass of minor gods, "My lord, I believe the second line means Artemis or her hunters might become the wives of this man."

"Any disagreements?" Zeus asked. He saw no objections, which he was pleased about. He might be able to get this meeting done quicker than usual unless Demeter goes off on a long tangent on cereal. "Next line." He took a quick look over to how his daughter was fairing and it was not a pretty sight. She was currently in the form of a five year old curled up in a ball and sitting on Hestia's lap as his sister was trying to comfort her. "Piper Grace," Zeus said noticing one of the seven had something to say (Jason and her got married).

"The next line I think means that the oath Artemis and her huntresses took will be broken by Percy," Piper spoke confidently. Zeus noticed no objections again thankfully. He pointed to Athena for the next line.

"The next line is the trickiest as it could be any of Artemis' fallen huntresses," Athena said. Zeus nodded to Percy noticing he wanted to say something.

"I think the huntress would have to be someone who had a connection to me and the only two huntresses who I really knew that are dead are Zoe and Bianca," Percy said.

"All of the huntresses souls are accounted for. Bianca is in limbo deciding whether or not she wants to go for rebirth, and Zoe is still in the stars," Hades said.

"We will have to wait and see what happens with that line," Zeus said.

"The rest of the lines are pretty straight forward. Every child Percy has with Artemis and the hunters means Olympus is safer. It would seem that the group the Hunters of Artemis is now going to be a group comprising of Percy's children and mates. Finally, Zeus and Hera step down as king and queen of Olympus, and Percy and Artemis become the ruling pair," Athena said in a voice with some pride as she solved the most lines. Everyone turned to Zeus to see how he would react about him having to step down. They noticed no signs of anger on his face, but a look of acceptance.

"If that is what the prophecy calls for than I will step down as king of the gods as will Hera from her title as queen when Percy and Artemis are ready to assume there places. I have led Olympus from the beginning and I have learned a lot recently and realized I have made a lot of mistakes. I have the utmost confidence that my nephew and daughter will do a fine job leading Olympus. His experience being a demigod and being born during this modern time will allow him to better relate to the issues that are occurring today. Now, does Percy or my daughter have any thoughts they would like to share about this matter as the prophecy does concern them," said Zeus. Many people were shocked at Zeus' little speech and it just showed how much he has changed.

Percy looked over at Artemis and nodded signaling her to go first.

"Father, is there no other way?" Artemis pleaded.

"I am truly sorry, my daughter, but I see no other way. I release you from your maiden oath you swore to me," Zeus said sadly. (I'm using the myth that Artemis swore her oath on Zeus not the Styx.)

"Very well, father. However, I refuse to have a child with someone I am not married to," Artemis spoke firmly.

Percy was not going to argue with her on that as he felt the same way. "I agree with Artemis. I won't have my first child to someone who I am not married to. Also, I will not have multiple wives as that is not accepted practice during the time I grew up," Percy said. Percy knew that it was a common thing among the rich back in Ancient Greece to have multiple wives. Although, it went against Percy's flaw to have kids with other woman while he was married to Artemis. "I would need Artemis' permission to have children with the people the prophecy states as I am not capable of having affairs due to my flaw," Percy said.

"Now sticking with the prophecy and you both refusing to have children unless you are married the wedding shall be tomorrow. It should be enough time to get your bridesmaids and groomsman figured out. After that you two will have a honeymoon where you will consummate the marriage. I would like Percy, Artemis, and Poseidon to stay after the meeting. If there are no questions lets finish the meeting," Zeus said. The meeting continued and luckily they were saved from a long tangent about cereal. Artemis and Percy were both not paying attention anymore as they were lost in there thoughts. Artemis did not look good as she was pale as Hades and did not even notice when Zeus asked her to discuss her domains. Zeus realized he was not going to get anything out of his daughter so he moved on. Finally, the meeting concluded with no major events happening besides the prophecy.

After the meeting, Percy noticed that a pouting Hades handed his father a huge bag of drachmas. Percy raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Just an old bet me and Hades made nothing too big," Poseidon said noticing his son's questioning look.

Percy noticed Zeus briefly glare at his brother when he mentioned the bet obviously knowing what it was about. "Why did you ask us to stay, Uncle?" Percy asked.

"You see Percy now that Artemis and you are scheduled to be married tomorrow it requires a feast to be held with the two families tonight. So we need to discuss where it will be held," Zeus stated.

"We have already eaten in your palace before brother. I believe you have never been to Atlantis. I already informed my people and they have started to prepare the feast. I promise none of your family will be harmed except maybe Heracles if he steps out of line. Artemis and my son have to be there early to greet the guests as it is tradition so what do you say Artemis you show up at 6 and we will eat at 6:30. Is that agreeable brother?" Poseidon said.

Zeus had finally accepted that his son had turned into well like him before he changed. He also found out his son cheated on one of his labors, which upset him deeply as Heracles was once his pride and joy. He regrets making his daughter Hebe marry him. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if Heracles did not leave the dinner with some type of injury. "That is fine brother. I look forward to seeing Atlantis. Artemis this should give you enough time to explain what is happening to your huntresses. I would like both of you to visit Hephaestus to design your rings," Zeus stated. Each one of them flashed away to do there business.

After Percy visited Hephaestus, he flashed to his palace in Atlantis as he needed to think about what he was going to do. Essentially, he would be having over 35 kids at minimum as the hunt currently had 34 girls in it right now. That would be a lot of sex for him to have. He knew he would have to fuck his cousin and best friend Thalia, which would be weird. Also, all the girls except Thalia would hate his guts. He figured he would treat the girls as wives essentially, but he was only legally married to Artemis. This would be a huge pain as he would want to see his kids, but would the hunters let him get anywhere near them. Another problem would be what happens when the hunt gets a new recruit. Would he have to have a child with them as well or was it just current members of the hunt? Percy grabbed his hair and yelled in frustration. He needed to talk to someone about this and Calypso was out seeing friends so he couldn't talk to her about it. He flashed away to go visit his mother Hestia as she would be able to calm him down.

Artemis was trying to delay dealing with her hunters. She was angry at the Fates for putting her in this position. How was she suppose to tell her hunters that they were being forced to bear a child because of a prophecy. Would they hate her and try to quit? She thought of them as her daughters and she would be devastated if she lost any of them. She would have to change the oaths to be that they had to give up the company of men except for Percy and their children. She would let them keep their immortality. Would the children also be immortal since there parents would be. It frustrated her to no end. At least it was the one decent male in history that was involved and not someone like Heracles she thought. She arrived at her camp having stalled long enough and had to get ready to be at Atlantis in an hour. Thalia was the first to notice her and immediately came up to her.

"Milady, how was the meeting?" Thalia asked.

"Something big happened Thalia, gather the hunters around the fire we will discuss it there," Artemis said. Thalia ran off to do her mistress' bidding. Within a minute all 34 of her hunters were gathered eagerly looking at her to explain what happened. She snapped her fingers making it so that her hunters could not speak as she needed to get this out without being interrupted.

"Girls, you will be able to talk after I am done. While my brother was discussing his domains he issued a prophecy that goes like this:

As swift as the wind he must bed

The eternal huntress and her maidens he might wed

Current oaths will be dropped to earth and time

As well as a long dead huntress still in her prime

With each new child they make a force

That will help Olympus stay its course

The ruling pair will step down

So the new couple can be handed the crown.

I tried to find another way around it, but there is no way out. I am to be married tomorrow and take over as queen of Olympus when I am ready. You girls will have to have children also and if you girls decided to leave because of this I understand, but you would still have to provide a child before you left according to the prophecy. You will all keep your immortally as I am changing the oath to be all company of men except your children and the man. We have a dinner with his family at 6:30 so be ready before then. Apollo will take you as I have to be there at 6 to greet guests. I expect you to treat him with respect and be on your best behavior. He had no choice in the matter either so it was not his fault. I am sorry I have failed you girls," Artemis said as tears started to slide down her face when she said the last part. She snapped her fingers allowing the girls to speak now.

"It's Percy isn't, milady. It's Percy's children we have to bare," Thalia stated bluntly. Artemis simply nodded as the shouts of anger began. Artemis sighed as this was going to take a while.

Percy was pacing the room where they were going to have dinner. He was still really nervous and slightly scared knowing the hunters were going to be there. His mother did a great job of settling him down earlier, but now the nerves were back full force. He had to get a haircut from the god of haircuts (don't know if there actually is one) going with his current look of a two on the sides and back and a short, messy styled fauxhawk on the top. His hair still was its raven black color with the brown and blond highlights. He also went to get a tailored suit for the occasion and pick out his tux for his wedding from the god of suits and tailors. He decided on one of the new black Armani suits with a sea-green shirt and a black skinny tie. He had very expensive black dress shoes on and a sea-green Rolex that had Atlantean crystals embedded around the edge. He thought he looked really good, well that was what his mother told him anyway. His tux for his wedding was also Armani, but was a simple black suit and shoes with a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. The tailor said it would fit perfectly for the type people we were. Percy knew Artemis would be in a dress with a simple design. He also spent time working on the place he they were going to spend there honeymoon. He was starting to get worried that Artemis was not going to show before a flash appeared across the room. The flash revealed a stunning Artemis. She was a very, very beautiful girl and what she was wearing just made her look even more amazing. She was wearing very little make up at all and just had a little silver eye shadow. Her auburn hair was done fancily. She had moon earrings that hung down slightly that were made up of tiny diamonds and she had a diamond bracelet on that had a pendant on it. She was wearing a silver dress that hugged her body and went down to just above knees. Finally, she was wearing silver high heels. She looked amazing, but Percy couldn't keep staring or it would get awkward.

"You look beautiful Artemis," Percy said.

"Thank you, Percy. You look handsome yourself," Artemis said. Truthfully, he looked very handsome and she was glad he liked it because if she was being forced to marry someone she hoped they could at least try to be happy. She had to go to visit Aphrodite beforehand as she did not have anything to wear to something like this. Aphrodite also gave her some tips on how to have civil conversations with boys and sexual tips as Artemis had no idea what to do as she has never even had a first kiss. She knew Percy would be a lot more experienced than her even though Aphrodite swore on the Styx that he was still a virgin. As much as she absolutely hated what was happening, she knew she had to try to be a good wife and that also included satisfying Percy sexually, which made her almost shiver at the thought as it was so foreign to her.

"Look Artemis, I know that you do not want this to happen to you and I am sorry that it is. I want to try to make the best out of this marriage. I hope that we can eventually love each other like a real married couple would," Percy said. He would hate if this turned into a loveless marriage, even though it is really forced, as it would make him miserable.

"I agree Percy. If you are willing to try it is only fair that I do as well," Artemis replied.

"How did the hunters take the news? Do they hate me?" Percy asked.

"They are very angry right now like I was earlier as they take their oaths very serious and they have been hurt badly by boys. Luckily none of my current ones are victims of rape, although, so have been abused by men before so you will need to gain their trust, which may take awhile so be prepared. Although, they will do what is required of them to fulfill the prophecy," Artemis replied.

Percy frowned when she said the last part. "I want the girls to know that they are not tools for me just to have sex with to bare me children. I will try to have a relationship with each and everyone of them. They may not be my legal wife, but I will treat them as such I would like to tell them that after dinner if you don't mind," Percy stated.

Artemis was happy to hear that as she knew that would make it slightly easier for the girls as they would not be treated as sex tools. She knew Percy was different than any man see has seen before, but to hear him say those words just confirms it. "Thank you for saying that Percy and I will let you speak to them after dinner," Artemis replied. One by one the quests started to arrive taking in the scenery. It was a very beautiful set up. They were eating in the dinning area used for prestigious guests. It was in a dome just outside the main palace. The table was positioned just above a coral reef and parts of the reef went up the sides of the dome so you could see all the colorful fish that were swimming around. It was an amazing view as Zeus' kids never get to see what is under the ocean. All of Percy's family had arrived as it was just Poseidon, Amphitrite, Hestia, Triton, and Tyson. While, the last of my family was showing up as Zeus had a ton of kids. The hunters arrived and let Percy give them handshakes, which made Percy smile. They had no problems during the greetings except for when Heracles arrived. Hebe had already arrived and was talking to her siblings and Artemis was talking to Athena so that left Percy to great the biggest douche in history.

"So you get to marry Artemis you lucky son of a bitch. I would have taken her for mine if father didn't already give me Hebe. I bet Artemis is so tight from thousands of years. I've always wanted to fuck a huntress as I missed my chance with Zoe Nightshade. I might as well fuck Artemis before her wedding to break her in for you," Heracles said arrogantly. Artemis and Athena heard the comment and Athena placed a hand on Artemis shoulder stopping her from doing anything as she saw Percy was pissed and it would be a good chance to help their relationship.

Percy was shaking in anger. His body started to give off a golden, brown, blue glow and his one eye turned solid gold while the other turned completely mud brown. "You touch her you die. Do you hear me you, bastard? You fucking lay one finger on her you will be running to jump into Tartarus to avoid my wrath. On second thought, that wouldn't stop you from touching her so you are dead," Percy said in a deathly calm voice that scared the cramp out of everyone present. The power he was giving off proved that he was way more powerful than any of the big 3 given his powerful domains.

"Like you could," Heracles started to say before a large earthen hand punched Heracles in the face sending him into the nearest wall before he could get up Percy was on top of him throwing strong earthen punches to the bastards face (Percy just covers his fists in really hard earth). He felt hands wrap around him from behind in a hug and a feminine voice whisper in his ear that he needed to stop. He turned around to see that Artemis was hugging him trying to calm him down while she continued to whisper soothing words in his ear. He turned back to look at what used to be Heracles. Now he was pretty much flattened and was lying in a crater. Percy summoned a celestial bronze tooth pick before poking Heracles with it causing him to burst into golden dust and be sucked into the ground being sent to Tartarus to reform. He got up and thanked Artemis for calming him.

"Ummm sorry Uncle and Hebe. He is no longer welcome in my presence ever again after what he said about Artemis. If you want to know what he said ask Athena she heard," Percy said.

"Its okay, nephew. I heard it also. If you had not done that I would have done it. We can discuss a further punishment at the next council meeting," Zeus said calmly.

Percy thinks he heard Hebe say finally when Heracles burst into dust and Hera immediately started talking to her about getting a divorce as something told me that Heracles would not be a god for much longer. Percy looked at the crater he made and said, "Sorry about the mess. I'll fix that." His eyes glowed gold as he rewound time in those spots restoring them to perfect condition. "So lets eat shall we," Percy said hoping to get the attention off him. During the dinner, Artemis and him were forced to hold hands, but after dinner she did not let go. Everyone had a great time talking to each other, although, the hunters talked among themselves. They briefly discussed what would happen when Percy and Artemis took over as king and queen and it was decided that Zeus and Hera would stay on the council while acting as advisers to the new rulers. Finally, dinner was over and everyone was gone except for the hunters, Artemis, and Percy. Percy told the girls what he told Artemis earlier, which made them happy. When they left, they each gave him a hug. Percy assumed they were slowly accepting what was about to happen, or it was just a show as their mistress was present, and a hug was the best they could give him at the moment despite the fact that they would be moaning his name when he fucked them during the next few weeks. Everyone parted there separate way for the night as the hunters and Artemis went back to there camp and Percy went to work on the location of his honeymoon some more.


	3. A Wedding and a Brighter Future

**So here is the chapter I promised. I will put out the next chapter later in the week. I need to get some more chapters done in my prince of the sea and the huntress story. Fans of that story I will be working on the next chapter later and hope to have it out today. Remember to Review.**

**Previously**

_Finally, dinner was over and everyone was gone except for the hunters, Artemis, and Percy. Percy told the girls what he told Artemis earlier, which made them happy. When they left, they each gave him a hug. Percy assumed they were slowly accepting what was about to happen, or it was just a show as their mistress was present, and a hug was the best they could give him at the moment despite the fact that they would be moaning his name when he fucked them during the next few weeks. Everyone parted their separate way for the night as the hunters and Artemis went back to their camp and Percy went to work on the location of his honeymoon some more._

The wedding was taking place in the throne that had been transformed to accommodate it. It was about to start and Percy was freaking out. Nico, who was his best man, was trying everything to calm him down, but nothing was working. They just sent Grover to find Hestia so she could use some of her hearth powers to chill him out. The door opened after a knock revealing Hestia. Hestia grabbed her son in a hug to stop his pacing and the soothing feeling of warmth spread throughout the room.

Hestia looked her son in the eyes and said, "Percy, everything is going to be alright. I know you are nervous and uncomfortable about the prophecy, but what exactly is bothering you."

"Mom, I worry that she will never love me and I will be miserable. Also, I'm worried if I do something wrong they will castrate me because they will still be man-haters. Something that ingrained in them won't just turn off in a few weeks," Percy replied.

"Sometimes you just have to have hope that everything will turn out for the best. I don't know what you are worried about with being castrated after all if you do something stupid the earth will just heal it anyway," Hestia said while straightening his bow tie. There was a knock at the door signaling it was time for Percy to come out.

"Thanks mom I needed that," Percy said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. Percy and Nico walked out to take their places at the front while they waited for the processional to start. Percy looked out and noticed that every god and goddess was there as well as the campers from Camp Demigod, which was the new joint camp holding both the Romans and the Greeks. Percy saw both of his mentors Chiron and Lupa were closer to the front with Lupa in her human form. Holy Zeus this a big wedding. Hera was standing near Percy as she will be presiding over the wedding since she is the goddess of marriage. Nico had to leave to join the procession leaving Percy all by himself with Hera. Percy was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone looking at him and he hoped it would start soon. Thankfully, he was saved as the music started. The bridesmaids were in silver dresses while the guys were wearing the classic black suit, white shirt, and black bow tie. They came out in the following order with Triton and Hannah (hunter) coming out first, Frank and Hazel, Hephaestus and Aphrodite, Leo and Calypso (AN: they are still not dating, but may in the future), Hermes and Aurora (hunter), Apollo and his daughter Atalanta (hunter), Jason and Piper, Tyson and Phoebe (hunter), Grover and Thalia, and the best man Nico and the maid of honor Athena. It was funny watching the hunters walk out as the girls would either have minimal contact with the groomsmen or make it seem like they were touching. The only ones who did not seem to have a problem with it was Thalia and Atalanta as Thalia was with Grover and Atalanta was with her father Apollo. There weren't really any young people they knew so they were hard pressed to find a flower girl so they let a young girl from the Demeter cabin be it. The ring bearer was walking next to her. He was Triton's demigod son who was only 6. He was carrying the rings on a silver pillow with sea-green trim. He walked up to Athena and Nico and let them grab the correct rings before going to sit next to Amphitrite. Finally, it was Artemis' turn to come out. Percy was getting really nervous and Nico was telling him it would be fine that the nerves would pass. Artemis appeared in the doorway with Zeus at her side. She looked stunning as usual. Artemis hair was done very nice and was probably one of the most fancy hair styles Percy has ever seen. She was wearing an elegant, silver-colored dress that went down to almost her ankles and it was very long in the back as the dress trailed behind her a bit. She had a silver veil covering her face that had designs of the moon and the hunt in the lace. She had on very flashy diamond earrings that matched one of the biggest necklaces Percy had ever seen. It covered most of her upper chest and was covered in tiny diamonds and various other gems. In the middle of the necklace surrounded by the diamonds was a waning crescent moon made of silver spinel gems. Zeus and Artemis reached Percy and Zeus gave Percy a meaningful look that basically said you better take care of my daughter. Percy nodded his head to him in understanding and he took Artemis hand helping her up the steps to her spot.

"You look stunning Artemis," Percy whispered to her before they reached there spots.

"Thank you, Percy. You too," Artemis replied. They took there spots and everyone sat down as Hera began the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of this man and woman in the bond of matrimony.." Hera began. Percy could not believe this was actually happening. He always imagined he would get married to someone he chose and loved not being forced because of a prophecy. He hoped that he could grow to love Artemis and she could him so he could finally be completely happy. Also, he would finally be able to fulfill his promise he made to Annabeth all those years ago. He broke away from his musings to notice that it was time for them to say the vows they had written together. They decided that they should write their own as the standard one that people say would not fit them.

"I Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson adopted son of Hestia, god of the Earth, Time, and Tides take thee Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto goddess of `the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Maidens, Chastity, and Childbirth to be my wedded wife. I promise to always be there for you and to be a good husband and father. I will forever be loyal to you and will never stray from you outside of what the prophecy calls for. I promise to try my hardest to try to make this work and grow to love you. I will be forever yours," Percy spoke.

"I Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, goddess of `the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Maidens, Chastity, and Childbirth take thee Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson adopted son of Hestia, god of the Earth, Time, and Tides to be my wedded husband. I promise to always be there for you and to be a good wife and mother. I will forever be loyal to you and never stray. I promise to try my hardest to make this work and grow to love you. I will be forever yours," Artemis said. Most of the girls in the audience had tears in their eyes and even Zeus and Poseidon's eyes were a little misty after hearing the vows. One thing they made clear was that while they did not love each other now they would give it a try. Nico stepped forward and gave Hera Artemis' ring. Hera said her blessing on the ring blessing the marriage.

Hera handed the ring to Percy and he said, "I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live." He slipped the ring on Artemis' finger.

Artemis thought the ring was beautiful and she loved it. Hephaestus did an amazing job. The band was two pieces of metal that were intertwined one being silver and the other sea-green. On the outside of the band the phrase, I will be with you forever was engraved. The top of the ring was an image of the moon and tides that had hundreds of tiny gems in it. Getting all those gems in place must have took a lot of time. Artemis was kind of worried that the ring would get ruined when fighting, but she remembered Hephaestus said when she got Percy's ring that they were enchanted to never break or get damaged and you could never lose it. Athena handed Percy's ring to Hera and she blessed it then handed it to Artemis. "I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you as long as I live," Artemis spoke while sliding the ring on Percy's finger.

Percy thought his band looked pretty sweet. It had a sea-green border on each side along the edge and had a stripe of silver in the middle. Engraved all around the silver was the phrase I will forever be yours. Along the edges were tiny engravings of the various things that showed how they were connected such as there were engravings of the moon and tide, and the earth and the moon together. They decided they should make the sayings sound like they were actually in love encase they fell in love in the future.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss," Hera said.

Percy looked at Artemis and noticed she was really nervous since this would be her first kiss. Percy reached over and gently lifted her veil. Percy started to lean in and it took a couple of seconds for Artemis to figure out what to do and leaned in also.

Artemis was panicking when she saw Percy start to lean in. She really did not know what to do and she forgot what Aphrodite said to do. Artemis was that inexperienced in these situations. Thankfully Athena noticed her panic and told her in her head what to do. Artemis slowly leaned in and Percy and her lips met. The feeling felt absolutely foreign to her, but she slightly enjoyed it. She did not know if they were suppose to deepen the kiss, but after a few seconds Percy pulled away.

When Artemis and his lips met, Percy felt a very small spark go through his body. Artemis did not kiss that bad, although, she was very tense when they did it. Percy heard Hera say that she presents Mr. and Mrs. Percy and Artemis Jackson. Everyone started to cheer as they walked down the aisle. Artemis threw her flowers and Hebe caught it. When she reached up to grab it, Percy noticed she no longer had a wedding ring on so she must have divorced Heracles last night. After taking some pictures, they flashed to where the reception was going to take place. They started greeting the guests as they came in with Poseidon and Hestia by Percy's side and Artemis had Zeus and Leto by hers. Percy guessed he could start calling them mom and dad now and Artemis could do the same with his parents. The guests gave them any wedding gifts when they came in if they had any. They got a lot of stuff. Aphrodite gave the two her blessing to be good at sexual related things, although, for Percy the entire blessing would work immediately, but for Artemis the blessing would only work for kissing as Aphrodite did not want to cheapen her first time having sex. The rest of the blessing would kick in for Artemis the day after they have sex for the first time. Aphrodite said she does it for all the newly weds, but it only works when having sex with your spouse or in Percy's case it was altered so the blessing would work with any of the girls Artemis allowed as he had to please the many girls of the hunt also. While they were greeting everyone, the guests could get appetizers and drinks. Apollo, Hermes, Ares, and Dionysus were all pretty smashed already. Dionysus' ban was lifted a several years ago, but he stayed with his wife at Camp Demigod as he was used to it. The night moved quickly as Percy and Artemis had their first dance, and they had the father and daughter dance. The funniest part of the night was when Nico gave his best man speech and admitted that at one point he had a crush on Percy, but said he happily had a girlfriend now. The cake was huge and they needed a ladder to get to the top. They had a smaller version that was just for the newlyweds for them to cut so they did not have to go up on the ladder. Soon enough they finished their last dance and Zeus moved everyone to the foyer so Artemis and Percy could leave for there honeymoon. The hunters would be staying at Artemis' palace while they were away. All the guests were lined up showering them with bubbles and throwing various things on the couple. Artemis and him said their good byes before Percy flashed them away to the island he made for the occasion. It was nearly midnight when they arrived at the location and it was a good thing her hunters would take turns driving the moon chariot while she was gone. Percy flashed them straight to the bedroom as he wanted Artemis to see the island they were on when it was light and made it so she could not leave the bedroom to go into the rest of the house. Percy wanted it to be a surprise. He even had the master bedroom changed just for tonight to keep the surprise. It would change to its true form after Percy shows her around.

Artemis looked at Percy confused about why they were in the bedroom and slightly scared. She thought he was going to force her to have sex already. She knew she had to break her oath tonight as it was Greek tradition in the old days and the prophecy called for it. "Why are we in the bedroom already?" Artemis asked.

"I wanted where we are to be a surprise and it is best seen during the day. So we are both not allowed out of this room until I show you around. Also, I figured since it is late you would be tired from the day. Do not worry about me taking advantage of you because I can see that is what you thought was happening from the look on your face when we arrived. I will not take advantage of you ever, I swear it on the Styx," Percy spoke the last part firmly. He did not want her to worry about that. He knew she was thinking that with her hatred of men from witnessing the horrible things men are capable of doing from her hunters. It would take a while for her to completely trust him, but he would try to never give her a reason not to. "There are clothes for you in the drawers. Aphrodite provided them and said they were some of the things you owned. There are two bathrooms over there if you want to get showered and change in there. I'll be in the other one and should be out shortly," Percy said grabbing his clothes and heading towards the bathroom. Percy heard Artemis say thank you before he headed into the bathroom, with his water powers he would be done everything in a few minutes.

Artemis was very happy when Percy said those words. It helped her to calm down and relax about giving up her virginity. She could do it when she was ready tonight and Percy wouldn't push her. Artemis looked in the drawers to see all the clothes there were from her palace. Although, she noticed a new section was added of clothes that she had never owned. They were all articles of various types of lingerie. She started looking through what was there as Aphrodite suggested she wear that when she came out of the bathroom. Aphrodite told her what kinds of things she needed to do and made suggestions of things she could do if she felt comfortable enough. Some of those things she would probably never try. She noticed Aphrodite had wrapped one pair up in a bag and wrote on it to wear this tonight. With everything she needed she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the biggest event in her life. After her shower and she shaved everything downstairs as Aphrodite suggest, more like demanded, she opened the bag to show something so skimpy that it barely covered anything. It was silver-colored and was made mostly of lace. There were thigh high stockings that had a strap that attached to the underwear, if they could be called underwear still. The underwear was so thin that it barely covered her front and left her butt completely exposed. The bra was see through as the lace hid pretty much nothing. It only covered the bottom half of her breast and her nipple. She could not believe she was about to put this on. She hurried and put it on as she could tell Percy had been done for a bit.

Percy finished his shower and only threw on a pair of shorts. He figured Artemis would be a while so he grabbed the remote by the bed and pressed a button causing a massive 100 inch television to rise out of the floor on a stand. He passed the time by watching some of the mortal sports games. He heard the water turn off and figured Artemis would be coming out soon. He turned the television off sending it into the floor and placed another remote by the bed that would work the sound system and dim the lights. Also, it would light up the forest scented candles he had placed around the room. The music would play the sounds of the forest. He thought those two things would help relax her and make it easier. He looked at the door and had the remote in his hands so he could start everything depending on what she came out dressed like.

Slowly, the door opened revealing a very sexy Artemis wearing lingerie that he recognized from the Victoria Secret Fashion Show Hermes and Apollo forced him to go to. He managed to press the bottom on the remote during his shock. The lights dimmed slightly and an aroma of the forest could be smelt as well as the sounds of the forest could be heard. Artemis relaxed slightly after he did this. She had one of the best bodies he had ever seen. She had toned muscle all over, but not too much. It looked perfect. She had a flat defined stomach that Percy loved. She was turned to the side with her upper back against the door frame, while looking at him so he could see her tight butt. She also had perfectly shaped b cup breasts that were just the right size. Everything was in proportion on her. In her 18-year-old form to match him she had long toned legs, which Percy also loved. She was a perfect 10 looks wise if she got past the man-hating it would be a grand slam for him. The best thing about it was that she was all his. Percy could feel a bulge forming in his pants already and she wasn't even naked yet. Annabeth nor Calypso ever had this effect on him. Percy noticed that she looked unsure of what to do so Percy patted the spot next to him and she walked over to him and climbed onto the bed. She proceeded to crawl over to him on her hands and knees. Percy wondered where the hell Artemis learned these things because they were driving him crazy. Aphrodite's blessing must help with this stuff.

He heard Aphrodite's voice in his head say, 'You are correct. I expect nothing, but the best from you for her first time.' Percy felt her presence leave after delivering essentially a threat. Artemis reached him and pushed his upper body down with her hand making him lay flat. She then straddled him. She started to lean down, but Percy stopped her seeing the nervousness in her eyes.

"Artemis are you positive you want to do this. I do not want to do this if you are not ready," Percy said.

"Thank you for your concern, but I need to do this while I have the courage to do so. Aphrodite says it will feel good so I want to do it now," Artemis said. She really did not want to do it at all. She would prefer to stay a virgin forever, but she had to please her new husband. If she did not do it now she would not get the courage for a while to go through with it. "Stop worrying Percy and kiss me," Artemis said.

Percy still was not thrilled she did not want to really want to do it and he felt like he was forcing her, but he was surprised when she said the last part. Percy did not waste and time before he crashed his lips to hers. He felt a spark much bigger than the last time he kissed her and he had a feeling she felt it too. This time Artemis knew how to kiss so the kiss deepen quickly and it soon became a battle of tongues. They were rolling around on the bed and Percy was glad he made the bed extremely big for tonight or they would have fallen off the bed numerous times. He let Artemis win for now letting her straddle him and take control. Artemis had both of her hands tangled in his hair while Percy had his hands on her hips. The way she was straddling him Percy could not really touch anything he wanted to. She was positioned so he couldn't touch her tight butt or play with her breasts, which frustrated him. Percy reached his hands and grabbed her legs lifting her lower half up and setting them flat against his body without breaking the kiss. Artemis was now laying flat on top on him giving him a chance to play with her divine butt. He reached over grabbed her butt cheeks and gave them a quick squeeze causing Artemis to yelp in surprise and tense up a lot like she was fighting her instincts that told her to castrate him after thousands of years of man-hating. Percy noticed her hand also went to her hip like she was going to draw a knife that thankfully wasn't currently there. Percy broke the kiss leaving a confused Artemis.

"Artemis, I know this is hard for you, but please try to relax. Touching you in places like that is a normal thing during sex so it will happen often," Percy said.

"Sorry..," Artemis started to say before Percy silenced her before she could say anymore with a kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth starting their battle again. Percy suddenly flipped her over so he was on top and while in mid-roll he was able to undue the clasp on her bra, but he would leave the bra on for now. Damn Aphrodite's blessing is amazing. He never would have been able to unclasp a bra in mid-roll probably ever in his life without the blessing. Now Percy was in control and was going to make Artemis really horny and beg for him to be inside her. He did not know if it was possible to make Artemis beg, but he wanted to try. Maybe he could settle with her pleaded him.

Percy could feel a growing wet spot through his shorts around the area of Artemis' pussy. 'Damn,' Percy thought she was already this wet from just kissing, he wondered what it would be like when she orgasms her first time. Percy decided to leave her bra on for now, but it would be coming off very soon. Percy slowly started to bring his right finger up towards her breasts. He started around her panties and barely had any pressure on her skin. When he got towards her ribs, she shivered from the feeling. Percy placed his hand on her breast lightly waiting to see if Artemis would try to kill with her imaginary knife again. Surprising she had no reaction and she did not even tense up at all. There was one reaction though as Percy could feel her nipples growing harder by the second. Percy closed his hand around her breast cupping it and started messaging it. Artemis broke the kiss for a second and let out a moan. Percy kept messaging it, but he started kissing down her jaw line and slowly moved down her neck. Percy stopped once he kissed a sensitive spot and started sucking on it, which would most likely leave a hickey if they were mortals. Artemis started moaning louder clearly liking it. He started playing with her nipple under her bra to make it more sensitive. Artemis' moans were growing louder and louder as he kept sucking that spot and playing with her nipple. 'If I keep this up she might orgasm,' Percy thought. Percy left the spot on her neck while quickly taking off her bra and immediately his tongue went to her left nipple and started flicking it back and forth and making circles around it. Artemis was practically screaming she was moaning so loud.

Suddenly, a shiver ran through Artemis' whole body and her body convulsed from the pleasure she was feeling. "Percy," Artemis said half moaning and half shouting his name. Artemis never thought she would be shouting a male's name in pleasure, but here she was do it. Artemis' first orgasm was so intense for her that it felt like a mack truck of pleasure just hit her. It felt amazing and she felt like she was on cloud 9 as mortals say. After feeling that she could understand why Aphrodite loved it so much. Percy had not even touched her pussy yet and she was already cumming. Artemis could feel how wet she was down there and the feeling disgusted her for a moment letting her man-hatting instincts take over, but she subdued them remembering what Percy had said before. She could feel something soft pressing against her wet spot and it made her frown inside that it was not hard like Aphrodite said it should be. Artemis thought for a second that Percy did not find her attractive enough to make him hard, even though he called her beautiful many times, but that thought was completely dismissed. Artemis wanted Percy to feel what she felt and decided to do something that Aphrodite told her she should do before they had sex. She was going to attempt to give Percy a blowjob. Artemis considered giving a blowjob degrading for women to do based on the description she was given and here she was about to give one. Artemis was very nervous as she had never actually seen what a penis or testicles look like. Even though she had castrated hundreds of men and sometimes she would cut off there penis, she had never actually took a look at the parts after. Based on what she was feeling pressed against her even while still soft it was really big. Artemis' body finally recovered from her orgasm allowing her to move. She flipped their positions so she was straddling Percy once again and her vagina was resting against Percy's penis. Even the small contact between the two areas caused Artemis to almost moan as her body was still very sensitive after her orgasm. Artemis started making out with Percy, but that would not last long as she slowly kissed down his neck like he had done to her. Artemis' hips were moving slightly causing her vagina to rub against Percy's penis and she noticed it was slowly growing harder so she must be doing something right. She figured she should keep doing it as it was getting a reaction from him. Artemis picked up the pace on her hips moving them slightly faster at a constant speed. She continued to kiss down his body toward waist and she had to slide her hips farther down so she could kissing Percy lower. Artemis hesitantly placed her hand on Percy's tool and gripped it lightly. She left it there for a couple of seconds as she did not know what to do with it. Percy must have realized this as he grabbed her hand and started moving it up and down his penis. Artemis was feeling better about herself when his penis started to get really hard in her hand meaning that she was doing something right. Percy's tool kept growing in size as it got harder and Artemis was starting to doubt she would be able to fit it. Artemis felt Percy pulling at the waist band of his shorts hinting that he wanted them off and she decided to grant his wish. 'It is now or never,' Artemis thought preparing herself for what she was about see. Artemis looked up at Percy's eyes keeping contact while she slowly pulled down his shorts. She looked in his eyes while doing this as she was stalling trying to hold off looking at the male organ for as long as possible, although, she did not know that this eye contact had an effect on Percy. Once his shorts were off and she looked down she was met with a sight that almost made her mouth drop open in shock. 'It is huge! There is no way that is going to fit in my mouth let alone my vagina,' she screamed in her head.

'Relax, it will fit in both,' Aphrodite replied in her head before her presence left.

Artemis was looking at a penis that was 8 inches and was about 2 inches in diameter. Also, she noticed it was not fully hard yet so it would still grow. Artemis wrapped her hand around it and resumed stroking it, however, her hand barely fit half way around it. Artemis was beginning to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do and she could not bring herself to look at him while she performed the act like she did when she pulled down his shorts. She shifted her body so her butt was a foot away from his head so she did not have to face him. Artemis hesitated for a moment before she opened her mouth engulfing the head of his penis.

When Percy saw Artemis looking up at him while taking off his shorts it turned him on a lot and he got pretty hard. The look on Artemis' face when she saw his cock was pretty hilarious and he was glad she did not faint from the shock. Artemis started giving him a handjob and it was okay, but she had to practice a lot more. Percy was glad she shifted her butt toward his face as he could play with her ass and pussy. Also, she was in perfect position where he could move her into 69, which was one of his favorite positions. Percy got excited when she put her mouth on his cock. He was interested to see how she would do on her first time. Percy was almost positive she would not make him cum as he could last a really long time since that is all Calypso did on him. Although, Percy could make himself cum a lot sooner than usual if he wanted to and he decided he would do that as it would probably give Artemis more confidence. Percy wanted to see Artemis reaction when he shot his load in her mouth and was curious if she would choke at all or would it overflow her mouth. Artemis' mouth barely fit around his cock due to the width and he was not even at his full length yet. Percy noticed she was unsure how to proceed from there so he decided to help her out. Percy placed his hand on the back of her head before forcing her to take more of his cock in her mouth. "Move your head up and down it like you did when you stroked my cock with your hand. Also, use your tongue and move it around the tip and shaft like I did when I sucked on your nipples," Percy told her. Percy heard what seemed like a reply, but it came out as a muffled sound seeing as his cock was stuffed in her mouth. It sent vibrations through his dick that felt really good and he moaned to let her know he liked it. Artemis head kept lower, even though Percy took his hand off, until Percy heard her gag a little. She did manage to take 6 of his current 8 inches in her mouth, which was pretty good. Artemis started bobbing her head up and down pretty fast and would occasionally stop near the tip to use her tongue. Percy could feel his dick growing and he suddenly reached his full 9.5 inches and 2.5 diameter while she was down at the lowest point she could go. The sudden growth caused his tip to hit the back of her throat and Artemis was him nodeepthroatingt that she knew that. It felt amazing and he wanted to let her know.

"Artemis keep doing that it feels amazing," Percy moaned. Artemis continued to bob up and down like before the only difference now was that she would deepthroating him. Percy turned his head and saw Artemis' butt he forgot about sticking up in the air almost begging to get touched. Percy reached out and gave her butt a squeeze causing her to yelp in surprise and send vibrations down his shaft. He did it a couple more times before he pulled off her underwear and stockings leaving Artemis completely naked in front of a male for the first time. Percy rubbed his hand over her surprisingly shaved pussy not penetrating it and he earned a moan from her. He grabbed both her ankles and lifted her into 69 position. Just by looking at it he could tell it was one of the tightest pussies in the universe. Being a virgin goddess for that long does that to you. Percy did not what to break that tightness with his finger as he decided he wanted his dick to be the first thing to penetrate her folds. He would be especially careful when he gave her oral to just stay near her clit. Percy decided she would experience fingering the some other time they had sex. Percy gripped her butt cheeks near her asshole and spread it apart causing her asshole to spread slightly resulting in a moan from Artemis. He wondered if she would every be down to try anal. He wanted to experience it at least once in his life and her hole looked so tight. If not her maybe one of the hunters would be willing when he got to fuck them. Percy licked his tongue up the length of her pussy evoking another moan, which felt so good with her mouth around his dick. Percy licked it again before moving his tongue finding her clit and flicking it lightly. Artemis shivered with pleasure and she moaned loudly. If she kept moaning like this Percy would cum soon as she gagged a little when pre-cum came out. Percy kept stimulating her clit and she was moaning continuously while still trying to continue giving him a blow job. She did not even really have to move her head. All she had to do was keep moaning. Percy felt his balls tighten and realized that he should warn Artemis he was cumming when her body convulsed again in an orgasm.

"Artemis, I'm coming!" Percy yelled.

Artemis was on cloud 9 again as she was in the middle of yet another amazing orgasm. Her mouth was still halfway down Percy's penis when she heard him yell he was coming. She was in too much pleasure to register what those words actually meant when she felt warm, thick ropes of Percy's cum shoot down her throat and start to fill up her mouth. It quickly filled up her mouth before she could start to swallow as Aphrodite said she should try as it turns guys on and it began dripping out of her mouth down her face and covered parts of her breasts. 'Damn, he can cum a lot," Artemis thought. Her orgasm passed and Artemis turned around to face Percy after taking his limp penis out of her mouth and some of his sperm to get on his penis. Artemis looked Percy in the eyes before swallowing his sperm. It was pretty tasty she had to admit and it tasted like all the greatest tasting items the earth provides together. It almost tasted as good as nectar as she wanted more (she is not going to become a slut. It is first time having it and Percy's sperm tastes really good to her). Artemis uses her fingers to scoop up any of the sperm that she did not swallow cleaning her face, chest, and Percy's penis as a result and licked it off before swallowing it.

"You taste really good Percy," Artemis said as it was the truth.

"Thanks Artemis. What you just did was extremely sexy and hot," Percy replied.

Percy was instantly hard when he saw Artemis scooping up the excess cum before swallowing it. It was really hot and Percy could not resist any longer putting his cock in her pussy. He wanted her now and he thought she realized that too and his boner poked Artemis in the stomach. Percy grabbed Artemis and brought her close while flipping her so he was on top. He could tell her pussy was dripping wet as the part of his cock that was touching it was drenched already.

"Artemis, are you ready? It is not too late to stop now, but once I break your hymen there is no going back," Percy stated as he positioned his tip at her entrance.

"I want to now, hurry up," Artemis replied.

"Would you like me to break it fast or slow because it will hurt?" Percy asked.

"Fast. Get it over quickly I can deal with the pain," Artemis replied.

Percy then proceeded to push his cock into her extremely tight pussy. It was a struggle just to reach her hymen as it felt like her tightness was suffocating his dick almost like her pussy was trying to kill his cock. Percy looked at Artemis one last time giving her a chance to back out, but she just nodded and wrapped her legs around his hips pushing him forward slightly. Percy got the message loud and clear and shot his dick forward breaking through her wall with little resistance. Artemis did not let out any sound of pain, although, she did have a pained look on her face that was subsiding slowly. Percy saw some gold drops of blood drip out of her pussy and he used his powers to stop the bleeding and clean up the blood. Percy waited to give her time to adjust, but Artemis used her legs to force his cock to penetrate her fully having every inch of Percy's cock in her pussy. Artemis was definitely feeling the pain now from being penetrated so deep. Percy started making out with Artemis as he gave her time to adjust to his length. Artemis used her legs again to signal she was ready.

"Would you like me to go fast or slow?" Percy asked.

"You are really big so start off slow until I tell you to speed up," Artemis replied.

Percy nodded and he started slowly moving his hips back until the tip of his head of almost out then he brought it all the back sheathing his entire length in her. Artemis' tightness was the greatest feeling in the world. Her pussy was like a vice that was almost tightened to the max. After 10 seconds of that Artemis was starting to moan, and Percy let out a quick one also. Percy knew that they both would not last long being this being both their first time. Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. She was moaning wildly after another 10 seconds and Percy could tell she was close to cumming and frankly he was too as her pussy was trying to milk his cum out of him. Honestly, he hoped Artemis would stay being this tight. His thoughts were broken with Artemis moaning for him to speed up. Percy did not need to be told twice as he picked up his pace greatly and Artemis was screaming his name now. After a minute, she started convulsing as her biggest orgasm hit her. Artemis pussy clamped even tighter around his dick causing him to cum also.

There fluids mixed and Artemis squirted onto Percy's thighs and on the bed while Percy's cum filled up Artemis causing some overflow. Percy rolled over staying inside her still so she was on top and she collapsed in exhaustion on his chest. Percy was glad he made the bed to automatically clean up anything messy on the bed so they did not have to worry about sleeping in their mix of fluids. Percy was exhausted too and decided they should call it a night. He snapped his fingers turning off the lights and he wrapped his arm around Artemis who murmured good night. Artemis was too tired to move so she used Percy as a pillow. They both fell asleep with Percy's cock still firmly sheathed in Artemis' tight pussy.

**By the Hearth in the Throne Room**

Hestia was tending the hearth as usual when it suddenly grew in size. Hestia smiled and was beaming with pride as she recognized what that signified. Poseidon and her were now grandparents.

She flashed away to find her younger brother to tell him the news.


	4. Island Fun

**I just wanted to say that this story will not be all smut and an enemy will be revealed later on. I was thinking I would put a couple of lemons for the hunters, but I won't be doing a lemon for each hunter. For fans of my Prince of the Sea and the Huntress, I am working on the next chapter I am just having trouble finishing it as I am currently addicted to writing stuff for this. I love the support and interest I am getting for this. I have 31k words written for this so far so I have the next two chapters done. Remember to Review!**

**Previously**

**_By the Hearth in the Throne Room_**

_Hestia was tending the hearth as usual when it suddenly grew in size. Hestia smiled and was beaming with pride as she recognized what that signified. Poseidon and her were now grandparents._

_She flashed away to find her younger brother to tell him the news._

**Back on the Honeymoon**

Artemis slowly started to stir from her sleep. This was one of best nights of sleep she has probably ever gotten. Even having just woken she felt refreshed and happy for some reason. She also noticed she felt really relaxed almost like thousands of years of tension were washed away. Artemis felt something warm underneath her and looked down to see she was laying on top of Percy. He was still asleep, but she used this time to get a good look at her husband's face. She could not deny he was really handsome almost like he should have been the god of male beauty. He was drooling slightly and even though males doing this type of thing would have normally disgust her she thought he looked cute.

Artemis could not believe she did not have her normal man-hating feelings towards Percy. After barely a day of being married she was already warming up to him. Artemis did not know if this was an effect of being married or not or if it was just her. It could have something to do with Artemis already respecting Percy before he became a god. He earned the respect of Zoe, which is very hard to do, and she once said he was the most respectable male she has ever met before. If she had to be married to someone the most suitable person would be Percy so she thought this marriage would not be too awful.

Artemis went to get up as she wanted to go make breakfast, but all of a sudden she felt something go deeper inside her when she tried to move back off Percy causing her to moan. Percy's penis was still inside her from last night. They must of both been too exhausted after to separate. Remembering the events of last night she wondered if she was pregnant.

Artemis touched her hand to her stomach and a silver glow began to appear that would tell her if she was pregnant. Being the goddess of childbirth had its advantages as if she was pregnant she would have the baby or babies in a month compared to the usual two for the other goddesses. Artemis would also be able to tell how many babies she was having and the sexes.

The good thing about when a goddess is pregnant is that they do not show and they get none of the side effects like morning sickness, mood swings, or cravings. The glow began to dissipate, and she was indeed pregnant. Although, they were going to have their hands full as they were going to be the parents of triplets. They would have a son and two girls. Artemis could also tell they were fraternal so thankfully they would be able to tell them apart. Artemis decided she would tell Percy during dinner.

Hopefully, he wakes up soon as she wants food. Usually when she is with her hunt they have already eaten and were going about their day. Waking up at 9 was late for Artemis as they usually woke up around 6. Thinking about her hunt she felt sorry that they had to drive the moon chariot. They could not flash and get off it like Artemis could once she got it in the current starting position, She could set it on autopilot then go to sleep and just land it in the morning. Since the hunters could not flash they were stuck on the chariot all night.

Suddenly, Artemis could feel a rush of sexual knowledge in her head filling it with all the different positions you could do and all of the different techniques one can do when performing the different sexual acts. If Percy knew all this stuff last night he went easy on her and she was happy about that.

Even if she used to detest Aphrodite for having so much sex before, she honestly could not say that anymore. Aphrodite helped her a lot and helped her get through one of the biggest events of her life and made sure that Artemis had the best time possible while doing it by giving Percy the full blessing early. Also, she realized how important the goddess of love was to the world and how it effected so many different things. By giving her blessing she is helping to ensure that the couples do not get sexually stagnant and eliminates one of the possible fights that could break a couple apart. Artemis realized that she was too harsh on the love goddess and Aphrodite was just misunderstood.

After experiencing the pleasure of sex she could not fault Aphrodite and the only god Aphrodite has ever had sex with was her husband. When she does have demigods kids Hephaestus allows it as she allows him to do it. Demigods are important so the gods do have to have them except for Hestia and Hera.

Artemis would never have demigods kids, but she wondered what Percy's would be. She knew the triplets she is currently carrying are going to be gods. Artemis did not know what Percy's children would be with her hunters as they were immortal, but could not die. Would that make the kids full immortals, but not gods, or would they stay demigods that would get the blessing of partial immortality when they were of age or would some decide to stay mortal.

Artemis decided to think about that later as she was getting bored waiting so she thought she would try to wake Percy up faster. She laid her head back on his chest so she was looking at him and then proceeded to repeatedly poke him in the face until he woke up. After 5 minutes he finally started showing signs that he is waking up. She hoped he did not shift too much as apparently sleeping with a penis inside you makes you incredibly horny the next morning and she wanted food not sex, but if he shifted too much that might change.

Percy woke up and felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw he had silver ones starting back at him. Percy whole body felt relaxed this morning and he had no stress. He guessed that is what having sex did to you. "Morning. How did you sleep?" Percy asked.

"Really good and you," Artemis replied.

"Great. I could get used to waking up like this. Do you want breakfast?" Percy asked.

"Me too. I am starving so hurry up get ready and show me where you brought me," Artemis replied.

Percy shifted trying to get out from under Artemis, but forgot that his cock was still in her causing it to move inside her. Artemis moaned. She must be really sensitive from last night Percy thought. He could also tell she was really horny from how hard her nipples are against his chest. Percy leaned down and started kissing her neck lightly.

"Percy please. I am hungry," Artemis said while moaning softly. It was a halfhearted protest and Percy could tell she was liking it. He continued kissing her neck and sucked her sensitive spot. Artemis gasped when he did that and Percy could tell breakfast was going to be delayed. Percy thought with how noisy she can be during sex that if they ever did it in her tent with the hunt that they would have to soundproof the tent or else she would be heard all over camp. He remembered that Aphrodite's full blessing should be kicked in for Artemis so this time would definitely be a lot better.

Artemis' arousal built up until she could not take it anymore and she forgot about her hunger. She broke her neck away from Percy's mouth before she crashed her lips onto his. Artemis slipped her tongue into Percy's mouth after he allowed her access when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Artemis moved so she was straddling him again, however, her moving caused Percy's dick to slide out of her slightly causing her to moan. (AN: With the full blessing activated I'm going to stop using the words penis and vagina for the most part for Artemis as she is now up to date on the current lingo. Also, it was weird for me to write those words as I generally say dick, cock, or pussy in real life.)

With her new knowledge she realized that she could have sex in this position. Artemis started moving her hips up and down on Percy's cock riding him while still kissing. Artemis and Percy were both moaning into each others mouths as Artemis broke away so she could ride him faster. Artemis put her hands on Percy's chest and picked up her speed. The feeling of Percy's dick in her was uncomfortable as it stretched her a lot, but the pleasure it brought her surpassed the discomfort by a wide margin.

Artemis felt Percy's cock slide almost completely out before it completely filled her almost touching the back of her cervix. She was glad now that Percy was fully inside her all night as she did not need to adjust to his size. Artemis felt herself pick up speed and looked down and noticed Percy's hands were on here hips speeding her up causing her to almost scream in pleasure.

Percy was in Elysium right now. It was a big shock to him when Artemis started riding him. It felt so good he could not help, but let out a couple moans. Artemis' hips were moving so fast that Percy was surprised that she was able to ride that good. Although, her body was perfect for that as she was very athletic and had lean muscle everywhere. Percy could not help himself and tried to speed her up by helping to push her up and down. Artemis was moaning so loud that they came out as screams.

This was definitely a different feeling than when they just did it missionary last night. Percy held Artemis hips up in the air so she could not ride him and she gave him a look that said you better not stop now. Percy started thrusting up into her faster than Artemis could ride him. Percy felt his ball tightening and he could tell he was close to cumming.

Artemis looked like she was just about to start having her orgasm any second so Percy drove her over the edge by picking up his speed even ' hands gripped onto Percy's chest digging her nails in as multiple shudders ran throughout her body. She moaned his name as her pussy clamped down on his dick triggering Percy's orgasm causing him to shoot multiple ropes of his cum into her. Percy pulled out and a few more ropes shot onto her lower stomach and the outside of her pussy. Percy laid Artemis back on his chest as the only reason she was still sitting up was because Percy was holding her up. Artemis was breathing heavily and Percy was too.

"That felt amazing," Artemis said out of breath.

"I hear that. You did great riding, Arty," Percy stated hoping the last part would not get the same reaction it does when Apollo says it. Percy could feel her smile into his chest.

"Why are you not beating me or shooting me with arrows right now like you do with Apollo when he says that?" Percy asked confused.

"We are married. Also, you are not saying it to be annoy me like Apollo does. Just don't make a habit of it when other gods are around," Artemis replied.

Percy reached down at kissed the top of his head. Percy was shocked that he did this and he realized that he was starting to fall for the goddess. He also had a feeling the same was happening to Artemis.

"We should get cleaned up before I show you the island. We are kind of dirty," Percy said.

Artemis got up off Percy and looked at there bodies. Sure enough there was bodily fluids covering both of them. Artemis snapped her fingers cleaning them both off as she did not feel like showering.

"Get dressed. I am hungry," Artemis stated. Artemis and Percy both snapped their fingers making clothes appear on them. Percy was wearing a sea-green tank top, khaki shorts with sea-green flip flops, and had on a pair of Ray Bans. Artemis was wearing something meant for colder weather in Percy's opinion. The hunters usually always wear long sleeves even during the summer. There hunting parkas become much thinner to allow them to wear them in the heat. Artemis was wearing jeans, and a long sleeve silver shirt.

"For where we are, Arty, you might want to get something on meant for a lot warmer weather," Percy said.

Artemis nodded and was about to snap her fingers, but Aphrodite said she would do it in her head. Short jean shorts with silver sandals, a silver tank top with a picture of the moon on it, and aviators appeared on Artemis. She honestly thought Aphrodite did a good job even if it is not her usual attire and thanked her quickly. Artemis let Percy know she was ready and he grabbed her hand. Where they appeared was not where Artemis had in mind as they appeared two feet above the ocean near the island.

"Percy, I am going to kill you if I get wet," Artemis got out quickly not realizing that she was currently sanding on solidified water.

"You were wet last night and you were moaning not trying to kill me," Percy said cheekily. To Percy's surprise Artemis just blushed and did not respond. She obviously was not used to sexual jokes yet. Percy heard her mumble shut up dirt face, but he did not respond as he was getting really hungry.

"Let's get started," Percy stated snapping his fingers changing the island to its true form and started to explain to Artemis what was on the island as they walked toward the palace hand in hand. Percy could tell that Artemis loved it so far and they were not even at the best feature in Percy's opinion, which is the house.

Percy is contemplating making the island his main home and a place for the hunters to stay. The island had a tropical climate so it was in the mid 80s without the humidity. The water is a crystal clear turquoise color while the sand on the beach is black. Percy visited the black sand beaches of Hawaii and loved it so much that he included it on his island.

The island was mostly covered in different types of forest. There was a raised hill at the center with a palace on top. The hill was high enough to allow you to see every inch of the island. From where they were in the water you could see the palace sparkling.

There are different landscapes that contain some of best hunting locations on earth. They were split up into 4 quadrants while one quadrant had no game animals. The quadrant with no game animals is Percy's quadrant of a location he liked and it just housed his sacred animal, which was harmless to his friends. Artemis could have the species from 3 different regions to hunt. In each region the climate would match the location of the spot so the animals stocked could survive. Also, the animals could not leave there quadrant or go up the hill towards the palace.

One region was set like the Alaskan wilderness as Apollo told Percy Artemis had always wanted to hunt there, but could not as it made her powers weaker. Percy did not have that problem as his domain was the earth and he visited there to capture some animals to stock the forest with. The Alaskan quadrant was stocked with bears, caribou, deer, wolves, muskox, mountain goats, and wolverines.

Another quadrant was modeled after a hunting ground in Belarus, and Percy knew Artemis had definitely not been there before. The landscape was absolutely beautiful. There was a bunch of small lakes spread throughout the quadrant and the rest of the area was beautiful forest. The species Artemis could hunt here are European bison, elk, red deer, roe deer, wild boar, and wolves.

The last hunting quadrant was modeled after Cody, Wyoming, which is one of Artemis favorite hunting spots. There is a pristine river that winds itself through the quadrant. The geography is hilly with scattered forests. The game Artemis can hunt here is chase bighorns, elk, mule deer, and pronghorn. Percy has a feeling that the hunt and Artemis are never going to want to leave the island after they see all the hunting opportunities there are.

When Percy got done explaining what is in each quadrant to Artemis, she was like a kid in a candy shop and made Percy promise they could go hunting today. He agreed not having the heart to deny her this request, although, he did make her promise that she had to teach him archery before. Artemis agreed not fully understanding what she just agreed to as Percy was the worst archer in Greek history.

Percy continued on showing Artemis around. He was really proud of his own zone and it was one of the hardest for him to make. Tropical rain forest was all around and surrounded an open area in the ground that looked like a sink hole. Artemis asked him what the sound of roaring water was in the distance, but Percy refused to answer. There was a river that was about 10 feet down from the top of the hole. The water was moving pretty rapidly and Percy summoned a tube made for two people that you see at mortal water parks as he had to show the feature to her. Artemis looked confused as to why he was holding a tube in his hand.

"I can not explain what this is. I have to show you. I would suggest changing into something you can get wet," Percy stated flashing on a Quicksilver bathing suit. A silver bikini appeared on Artemis and Percy noticed that it was definitely not her doing. Percy laid the tube on the ground and faced it in the direction so it was moving with the current. Percy sat down in the back before motioning for Artemis to sit and the way the tube was built she was basically sitting on his lap.

"What is this?" Artemis asked. She seriously hoped he did not make what she thought he did or she would be scared to death. Artemis was not used to being in the water being a child of Zeus.

Percy pressed a button on the side and the earth below the tube opened up making them fall into the river and the current started pushing them towards a solid rock wall.

Artemis was getting very nervous as they were about to be smashed into a rock wall. "Percy you are going to be sleeping on the couch for eternity if we hit that thing," Artemis yelled over the roaring water. Percy just chuckled in response.

Right before they hit the wall the tube suddenly dropped 5 feet and they passed under the wall and entered a very dark rock tunnel. They were in complete darkness and getting jerked around side to side by the unpredictable turns on a water slide her idiot husband made. They dropped 10 feet in the darkness causing Artemis to scream. She felt Percy wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to his body. For some reason she calmed down.

They continued on the water slide for a few more minutes and at one point Artemis felt them do a loop-the-loop. She saw light at the end of the tunnel and she was happy the torture ride was about to be over. Artemis was wrong of course as she finally connected the dots and figured out what the roaring water she heard earlier was because as soon as they hit the light they were launched off a 50 ft waterfall. She felt the tube dissipate and Percy held her tighter as they free fell toward a lake below. Artemis screamed her head off until they hit the water.

Percy thought his water slide worked perfectly and the ending was just epic. Leo really did a good job drawing up the plans for it. They never actually tried out the water slide beforehand so Percy was glad it worked or else Arty and him would have been turned into pancakes against the wall. Percy was hoping she was not mad as an angry Arty was never good. Percy let himself get wet as he wanted to make it fair as Artemis was wet. Arty surfaced and looked like she was going to rip him a new one, but she seemed to change her mind.

Artemis was fully prepared to rip Percy a new one when she surfaced, but when she saw the expressions of pride and joy on his face she could not bring herself to ruin it. He looked completely happy for the first time since before Annabeth died. "It was fun. Just warn me next time," Artemis said.

"Sure thing. Now lets get to the palace for some breakfast," Percy said. Percy touched Artemis drying both of them. They were greeted by Percy's pet panther, Simba, who was waiting for them, Percy pet his head as he rubbed up against him then proceeded to do the same to Artemis before she pet him. Simba lived outside in this area with the other hundred black panthers in Percy's zone. Percy summoned food for them each day. They approached the palace and Simba left to go play with his friends.

Artemis let out a gasp when they were finally able to fully see it up close as Percy covered her eyes until they were in the perfect spot. From far away the palace looked big, but it was a lot bigger than she thought. The whole outside of the house was made of all kinds of gems. The outside was mostly black in color. The sides of the house showed a similar design to her wedding ring. The moon was high in the night sky with stars and it showed sea-green tides that were moving like on Percy's throne. On the front of the house was intricate gold designs that showed the flow of time. The door itself was made from a dark colored gem. She did not know how Percy got all these gems.

"How did you do this Percy? This is like the whole supply of the earth's gems," Artemis said.

"My domain is the earth so I could create the gems I needed. Athena designed the palace and Hazel would summon the gems I made to the surface. Leo, Hephaestus, and the Hephaestus cabin helped put the gems in place," Percy stated.

Percy opened the door revealing the inside, which almost did a completely 180 color wise. Whereas the outside had mostly dark colors the inside had light. The floor had tiles made of gems that had a sea-green diamond shape in the middle and were surrounded by silver. The foyer had a magnificent crystal chandelier hanging above an emblem of a sea-green sword that was riptide and a silver bow. There were two stair cases that led to the upstairs on either side and their are hallways going to the left and the right perpendicular to the stairway. Also, there is a big opening in the hallway that led to a massive kitchen that had beautiful diamond counter tops and the family room was beside it. Percy stopped the tour here for now as both of their stomachs were growling.

"We should have breakfast now then go onto archery and hunting. We can finish the tour later," Percy said as he went to go start cooking, but he was pushed down in a seat at crystal dinner table by Artemis.

"Sit. I will make breakfast," Artemis commanded. She wanted to make the first meal they had together as husband and wife. Being an adopted son of Hestia meant that Percy was probably an amazing cook. Artemis whipped up cheese omelets with hash browns, sausage, and bacon. She even made the omelets blue as Hestia said he liked his food blue as his mortal mother used to do it for him. As soon as she set the plates down both of them attacked the food. The meal was great, although, anything would have tasted great due to their hunger.

"Are you ready for your archery lesson now?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah lets just get this over with," Percy sighed. They walked outside and moved a fair bit away from the house not to damage anything. Artemis snapped her fingers and an archery range appeared along with Artemis' bow and a silver bow for Percy to use.

"Why can I not use my bow?" Percy asked as he already had a bow. The bow was made with earth and since he was always standing on the earth he could use his powers to shoot. He would fire the arrow that was made of harden earth and he would control where it went so he always got a bullseye.

"Your earth bow is cheating. If you wanted to you could face the opposite way from the target and shoot and still hit the bullseye by controlling it. You need to learn the proper technique first. Fire a shot I would like to see your form," Artemis stated.

"Fine. Just make sure you are standing directly behind my back as I have never hit anyone standing there before," Percy warned not interested in getting beat up for hitting her with an arrow accidentally. Percy took a deep breath before getting in his stance and taking aim. He let the arrow fly and it shot off completely sideways toward the house. Luckily, an invisible barrier stopped it. Percy was expecting to hear laughter from Artemis so he turned around and saw her face is twisted up like she was trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing.

"Come on let it out," Percy said poking Arty in the belly causing her mouth to open and laughter filled the air. Artemis fell onto the ground as she was laughing so hard. After a couple minutes, she settled down enough to start teaching him.

"You are the worst archer in Greek history," Artemis said bluntly.

Percy could not argue with that as he knew it was true, "Chiron said that being of the sea makes my nature unpredictable as it is ever moving in different directions just like my arrows."

Artemis thought about that and it made perfect sense. She remembered when Orion was her hunting companion that he could only shoot with a bow connected to the sea. Artemis never even loved or had any affection toward Orion. She let him hang around because he was the only one that could keep up with her on hunts. Artemis was glad Apollo tricked her into killing him. Apollo thought she loved Orion so he had her do that, but she would have killed him anyway as she soon as she found out that he tried to rape one of her huntresses.

"I take it that all of the bows you try never feel right in your hand besides your earth bow. It was the same way with you and swords until you got Riptide. You need a bow connected to the sea. Ask Poseidon for one he should have one laying around," Artemis said.

Percy nodded agreeing with her as no bow had truly ever felt right in his hand. He sent a message to his father asking if had any bows connected to the sea. Percy felt a weight in his hand and a beautiful bow that Percy could tell was made of driftwood. It had crisscrossing designs of water and fire going down the wood. At the ends were two roaring black panther heads where the bowstring connected.

'This is a gift from your mother and I. Think of any arrow you would like it and it will appear when you pull the string back. It will let you shoot straight, but you will still have to learn the technique to hit a bullseye. Have fun,' Poseidon said.

'Thank you Dad. Tell mom thanks,' Percy replied.

'Your welcome son,' Hestia said.

"This bow should help me shoot straight. Dad said that I still have to learn technique though," Percy said.

"Good. It is a beautiful bow. Get in your stance and don't fire," Artemis stated.

Percy got in his stance and felt her come up behind him and fixed his stance and his grip on the arrow. She told him fire and it hit the very outside of the target.

"Well that is a start. Keep doing it. I will correct you if I see anything wrong," Artemis said. Percy continued to fire arrows while Artemis would correct his technique. He was getting slightly better as he did hit a bullseye once, but most of the time the arrows stayed in the middle rings. Artemis wondered if Percy had some reward he would be more motivated to do better.

'Give him a reward. Take an article of clothing off for every bullseye he hits. The mortals have a variation of it called strip poker. I do it sometimes to motivate Hephaestus to finish his orders faster,' Aphrodite said in her head.

'I am not going to strip in the open someone could see me,' Artemis replied. She was not going to become a slut and just start dropping her clothes wherever in front of Percy.

'Artemis there is no one around. You to are literally all alone on that huge island. No one can see you. I tried to see what you two were doing one time as I felt a huge love bond form, but somehow Percy has blocked viewing on the island. All I can do is contact you through your head. Also, Percy will love it. Surprising him with things like this will make him happy and keep him guessing as it is unexpected for you to do something like this,' Aphrodite said before Artemis felt her presence leave her head.

Artemis thought about it more and sighed before deciding to see how it went. They would not be having sex though. She wanted to hunt and they were not going to become a couple that had sex constantly like rabbits. Thankfully she had changed out of her swim wear before archery and was wearing what she wore when they went on the tour. Percy was just in shorts and had his shirt off not that she was complaining. "Percy stop. I have a deal for you," Artemis said.

"I am listening," Percy replied.

Artemis could not believe she was about to say this as she said, "For every bullseye you get I will take an article of clothing off. Two articles of clothing off if you split an arrow. There will be no funny business after. I want to hunt some of the game you brought me. I might thank you later for how much I love what you made for me here." (hint hint wink wink)

"I agree," Percy said hurriedly. He was very surprised that Artemis would say this. Nevertheless, it motivated him to try harder. Percy started shooting and his shots were all over the place. He was pressing trying to get Artemis to strip. Percy realized that he was not going to hit anything hurrying.

He stepped back and took a deep breath settling down focusing on the times the ocean could be calm. He calmly took his stance and made sure his technique was correct before letting the arrow the arrow fly. A thud was heard as Percy looked and noticed he got it dead center in the bullseye. He looked over at Artemis and saw her somewhat impressed, but he did not know what about. She took off her sun glasses and laid them on the table she was sitting on. This is going to be a lot tougher if she is counting accessories as clothes.

Percy turned back to the range focusing on the times the ocean was calm again and fired. A similar sound was heard and Percy noticed another bullseye. Percy saw Arty take off her flip-flops. Percy started to think about how he hit the last two bullseye. Each time he would focus on the calm ocean. Maybe that was the trick. Percy tried again and the same result happened. He was going crazy in his head celebrating after finally figuring out how to be good at archery. He repeated the same thing over and over again. He hit mostly bullseye, but the few he did miss were by centimeters.

Artemis was down to her bra and panties by now and she still had her wedding ring on, but she said that won't be coming off. Artemis did not look like a happy camper right now as she was slightly glaring at him trying to figure out what he was doing. He focused one more time on the ocean being calm and fired. This time he did not hear the usual thud sound, but a snap that sounded like an arrow breaking. Percy looked and saw he split an arrow his first one ever.

Artemis took off the remainder of her clothes leaving her naked and Percy immediately picked her up bridal style and spun her around kissing her lips in his excitement. He was so excited that he finally learned archery and it was all because of Artemis' suggestion. Percy put her down as he was starting to get dizzy.

"What the Hades was that? Were you hustling me? There is no way you should be able to shoot that good," Artemis said accusingly.

Percy was surprised she knew what hustling was. Percy never hustled his friends, although, he did do it at Goode back when he was in high school as the arrogant swim captain would always challenge Percy with money. Using what he learned from the Stolls he made a nice thousand off the rich brat before the kid gave up trying to beat him.

"No, I would never hustle any except arrogant high school swim captains. I just did what you said about the connection to the sea. I focused on the times the sea was calm after making sure my stance was the way you taught me. I just let it fire and that was the result," Percy said.

Artemis was confused at the high school swim captain part, but brushed it off. Now that she thought about it the bow glowed a slight sea-green and orange when Percy started hitting bullseye. It was like how Riptide glowed sea-green showing the connection to the ocean.

"Percy the bow glowed sea-green and orange like Riptide when you started actually shooting good. I want you to try it one more time without focusing on the calm sea," Artemis stated.

She had a theory that Percy connected to sea in Riptide so that is why it always glowed sea-green without him thinking about it. The sea was unpredictable as Percy's fighting with a sword is very unpredictable making him arguably one of the best sword fighters in Greek history. Artemis thinks he just did the same thing with the bow, but the power of the hearth calmed the unpredictable sea allowing him to aim straight.

Percy just fired not thinking about the ocean and he hit millemeters away from the bullseye. He tried to figure out what Artemis was getting at before he figured it out. With Riptide he thought about the sea inside it once and it started glowing connecting him to the sea. Now, he was able to do the same thing with the bow just this time he was connected to the sea and hearth. This was great now he did not have to focus on the calm ocean before each shot.

"Just like I thought. You will still have to practice to be able to hit the bullseye consistently, but now it should be much easier to learn. Get dressed it is hunting time," Artemis said excitedly glad to finally get hunting. She wanted to try the Belarus quadrant first as it was more exotic. They would definitely be hitting all three zones today. She hoped Percy could keep up.


	5. Shower Rewards and Finding Out

**Sorry for the delay I have been really busy recently with internships and soccer. I have not had a chance to edit the chapter until today. The next chapter should be out in a week. I finally picked all the names of the hunters and their godly parents. I don't even want to get started on the hunters kids names yet. I have decided the names of Percy and Artemis' triplets and they will be revealed later. It would be helpful if you could put possible domains for the kids in the reviews. The hunters visit in the next chapter so that should be interesting. For fans of Prince of the Sea and the Huntress, I am contemplating putting it on hold until I finish this. I will keep working on it, but I have been too busy keep going up with both stories and Life Changing Prophecy is easier to write right now. I will finish so don't worry about me discontinuing it. I want to revamp what I had originally planned to do slightly. I also have been coming up with some unique new ideas for stories, but I won't start publishing them or writing them until I finish this story and Prince of the Sea. Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Previously**

"_Just like I thought. You will still have to practice to be able to hit the bullseye consistently, but now it should be much easier to learn. Get dressed it is hunting time," Artemis said excitedly glad to finally get hunting. She wanted to try the Belarus quadrant first as it was more exotic. They would definitely be hitting all three zones today. She hoped Percy could keep up._

Percy was beginning to regret creating these hunting grounds. Artemis was all over the place racing off in different directions chasing after a new animal she has never hunted before. Percy could barely keep up and he had to use his earth powers to move himself faster just to stay with her. He gave the huntresses a lot of credit for being able to keep up with Artemis during their hunts. Well that could also be because they have Artemis' blessing. Percy wondered if she would bless him with just the running part of hunting so he could hunt with her. Percy was in the best shape of his life as he trained constantly, but he was left sucking wind as they ended back at the palace after a long afternoon.

"Lets just stick to one quadrant next time okay," Percy said completely out of breath.

"That was a fairly easy day. You better get used to it after all you will be the father of the new hunt so you will be going hunting," Artemis said playfully shoving Percy who just crashed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I'll worry about that later. I'm just going to lay here for a little bit you go on without me," Percy said.

Artemis rolled her eyes and pulled him up. "Come on get up. You still have to show me the rest of the house before we shower and it is your turn to make dinner," Artemis stated. Artemis dragged Percy into the house trying to get his butt in gear. She was shocked at the rest of the house and the planning that Athena put into it. Artemis was starting to get the feeling that Percy was making this palace before the prophecy and added things once he found out. The amount of detail and all the gems that went into the house could not have been done in one night.

Downstairs there was a game room with various arcade games, bar games like pool and darts, and a HP2, which was Hephaestus' version of a game system that held all the mortal video games ever created. There was an indoor basketball court, a training room, a swimming pool that was way bigger than an Olympic sized pool, and a movie theater. There was a massive dinning room beside the kitchen that had a dinner table that would seat well over a hundred people.

Upstairs were rooms for each hunter. Inside the bedroom there was a separate room, which Artemis guessed were for the children of the hunter. Also, all the bedrooms in the house were sound proof as well as the separate rooms so they could still have sex if the kids were sleeping. The upstairs was enchanted to fit more bedrooms if needed.

The master bedroom completely changed from this morning. The ceiling was made of black gems and there were diamonds all around making stars as well as silver gems making a moon. It made it look like they were looking up at the night sky. Percy informed her that there was a massive 100 inch television that retracted into the floor when not in use. There were massive doors that were made of glass opening up to a balcony that overlooked the forest and the ocean. Artemis noticed they each had there own bathroom, but she had a feeling that would change soon.

"Your palace is amazing Percy. Thank you for putting rooms for the huntresses," Artemis said giving him a quick kiss on the lips to show her appreciation.

"It is not just my palace anymore, it is my families palace. We can all stay here together," Percy stated.

Artemis smiled before giving him another quick kiss after hearing his words. The way she was acting around Percy was not normal, but the more time she spent around him the more she grew to like him and even possibly love him. "I am sure the huntresses will love it. How about I bring them here after our honeymoon so they can enjoy their new home and you can do your thing with them?" Artemis asked.

"That will be great as long as they do not kill me," Percy replied.

"They were not too happy about it. The only one who did not really protest was Thalia. Thalia said she just accepted it and there was no point getting angry about something the fates decreed. Although, Thalia never was a true man-hater like the rest as you can see from her friendship with you and your cousin Nico. The rest of the hunt pretty much yelled and screamed in protest the whole time up until the dinner we had. I think gradually they accepted it, but I think that might have had something do with Thalia yelling at them after. The one who might give you the most problems is Phoebe as she blames you for Zoe because she is still not able to get over the fact that the Fates willed it to happen. She said I will cut off his penis if he ever got near me as it was thinking with that thing that got Zoe killed. Phoebe thinks that because you loved Annabeth and you joined the quest you were just trying to get into Annabeth's pants, which got Zoe killed. That is her thoughts, but they are not true at all and if she gives you any problems let me know. I will handle her," Artemis stated.

"Well after knowing that there stay here will be plenty interesting then," Percy said after digesting Artemis' words.

"Come on it is time for reward I promised you during archery practice," Artemis stated pulling Percy with her towards his bathroom as it had a bigger shower. What she was about to do was definitely out of character for her, but she did promise him a reward. Artemis and Percy stripped off their clothes and headed into the shower.

Percy was confused at what was about to happen. He understood the reward, but he did not think Artemis would willingly do this. Percy had an idea about what was going to happen as Calypso had done something similar to him. Percy wondered if he should warn her about water making him last a lot longer. When Calypso blew him in the shower one time it took him 45 minutes to cum. Needless to say, she never did that to him again as her mouth was sore the next day.

They started washing themselves and each other sometimes. Even though there was more than enough room to fit Artemis had her ass pressed against Percy's dick. It was almost like she was sort of grinding on him as every time she would move her ass would rub Percy's dick. Percy was starting to get pretty hard and he was sure she could feel it, but was ignoring it for now. Hopefully, she was not going to ignore it forever or she might accidentally end up bumping into his cock and it go into her asshole. Artemis definitely was not ready for anal so Percy got that thought out of his mind. After a couple more minutes Percy was almost completely erect and Artemis turned around to face him. She pushed him against the wall as she closed the distance between them popping her hips out with each step.

When Artemis reached him she got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear as she grabbed a hold of his cock, "I can feel you are ready for your reward now."

Percy could barely nod as he saw Artemis slowly kiss down from his ear to his cook. Artemis was currently on her knees in front of him and she was the perfect height to give him head from there. She started giving him a slow handjob at first before she picked up the speed getting him fully hard.

Artemis looked up at him making eye contact while she began to lick the tip of his head. Seeing her look at him like that was driving him crazy. It really turned him on and he hoped she continued doing that if not he would tell her to keep eye contact. Artemis kept licking and kissing his head before she started licking up and down his shaft while maintaining eye contact.

She let go of his dick and her hand went to his balls and started playing with them. The feeling was amazing. She was doing it with no hands as a mortal rapper once said. Artemis took in the tip of his cock with her mouth as she started bobbing her head up and down on his dick. Percy let out a little moan as the warm water in combination with her mouth and her playing with his balls increased the pleasure considerably.

Percy put his hand on the back of Artemis' head and pushed his dick farther into her mouth indicating to her that he wanted her to go deeper. Artemis got the message and she put her hands on Percy's waist beginning to deepthroat him. She would use her hands to hold herself in place while having Percy's dick all the way in. Artemis' tongue was swirling around his cock during this adding to the pleasure.

Percy looked down as he had his eyes closed from the pleasure and saw Artemis' silver eyes looking up at him. He knew that he would only be able to hold on for 10 minutes at the most, which was enough time to make Artemis cum in the position he wanted to try. She was a lot more sensitive than him oral wise as he had been given head for almost 20 straight years so his stamina was much better.

"Artemis hold on to my waist and keep your mouth where it is. I want you wrap your legs around my neck when I get you vertical," Percy instructed. Percy picked up her body and twisted her so they were in standing 69. Artemis legs were wrapped around his neck so he could eat her out and he had his hands wrapped around her waist for extra support. Her head was still level with his dick so she could still blow him.

This should feel great to Artemis as she is upside down. Percy started licking her clit slow before building up speed. Artemis was moaning on his dick as she was not used to the extra sensitivity added by the water. Percy was lightly thrusting into Artemis' mouth increasing the speed of her bobbing.

Percy moved from her clit and used his tongue to penetrate her entrance. He moved it in and out really fast almost like he would with his cock. Percy took one hand off her waist and used it to stimulate her clit. Artemis' moans were building and he could tell she was close to climaxing and he was getting close too. Artemis suddenly squirted her juices all over Percy's face as she climaxed.

Percy waited for her orgasm to end before he set her back on her knees so she could finish him. Artemis stopped sucking his dick and started jerking it fast. Her mouth moved towards his balls and she started sucking on them sending a wave of pleasure through Percy's body.

"Keep doing that Arty," Percy moaned out. Artemis kept switch between balls before Percy told her he was cumming. She quickly put her mouth over his head as Percy shot his thick ropes of cum into her mouth. This time no cum overflowed her mouth as she held it all before she looked him in the eye and swallowed. The action was incredibly hot and Percy was almost fully hard again.

Percy wanted more and he hoped Artemis did too. He quickly asked her and she agreed enjoying the extra pleasure the water brought her. Percy needed to get fully hard again, but he was not going to make Artemis blow him or give him a handjob again to do it. He remember how much he liked how her ass rubbed against his dick before and brought her back into that position.

Percy reached his hands around so one hand was fingering her and the other hand was on her nipple. Percy was glad his arms were long enough to do this. He started sucking on her neck also causing Artemis to twitch in different directions from the many spots Percy was simulating her from.

Within a couple minutes, Artemis was back to moaning again while Percy was fully hard and ready for sex. Percy spun her around quickly so she was facing him and placed both his hands slightly below her ass cheeks and picked her up. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her legs did the same to his waist. Percy could do two things from this position. He could either hold her up and Artemis would help lift herself up and down his pole. The other option would be to place her back against the wall so she was suspended and Percy could thrust a lot faster.

He decided to start with the first before ending with the second. Artemis crashed her lips onto his as they started a heated kiss as he positioned his dick below her opening before pushing her down all the way. He let her adjust for a moment as they just made out. Artemis started to rise up indicating she was ready. Percy's hands cupped her ass as he began lifting her up and down. Artemis was using her own strength to increase the speed. They could no longer hold the kiss as Artemis was bouncing too much.

Percy suddenly thought of something to increase her pleasure. His dick was wet with water so he started solidifying the water droplets so Artemis could feel them, but not enough to hurt her. Percy began controlling the water so it swirled around his dick almost like a hurricane.

The effect was seen immediately as Artemis started screaming his name in pleasure. Artemis came quickly as the tightening of her pussy brought him closer to climaxing. He still had a couple more minutes before he should cum. Percy pushed her back against the wall so he could thrust into her. He kept the water droplets swirling around his dick as he thrust into her rapidly.

Percy was prolonging her orgasm as he felt her walls clamp around him signaling she had another orgasm. Percy was barely holding on himself as each time her walls clamped on his cock it brought him closer to cumming. Artemis was practically screeching now in pleasure as her orgasm was still continuing.

Percy started going faster than ever fueled by the water, he felt his balls tightening as he shot his biggest load into her. Artemis pussy could not handle it all as some started squirting out. Percy's orgasm triggered Artemis' biggest climax yet as her nails dung into his back so hard it drew ichor.

Percy left himself inside Artemis using his dick to keep her in place as he began to clean them up. He used his powers to remove any excess cum that would leak out of her. Percy left some in as he was not sure if she was pregnant or not. Artemis still had not come around yet so Percy turned off the water and headed toward the bed. She looked like she was about to fall asleep as climaxing that many times took a lot out of her.

Percy laid down on the bed and flattened Artemis out so she was laying like she did after the first time they had sex. He noticed she had falling asleep so he gave her a kiss on the forehead and fell asleep himself taking a nap until Artemis woke up.

Artemis opened her eyes feeling very refreshed. She looked up from where she was laying on Percy's chest and saw he was awake and watching television with headphones in so he did not disturb her. "Percy, how long was I asleep?" Artemis asked

"About 45 minutes. I woke up about 15 minutes again. I assume you would like dinner now," Percy replied having taken his headphones out when he noticed Artemis was awake.

"Yes, please," Artemis said sliding Percy's dick out of her. If they kept sleeping with him inside her, she would get used to it and it would feel weird when they did not sleep like that. She was already beginning to get used to it.

They went over to their wardrobes, yes even though they could flash on clothes they still had wardrobes, and Percy just threw on shorts having seen Artemis put on silver booty shorts, but no top on. She walked over to his wardrobe before grabbing one of his shirts. The shirt was really big on her coming down almost to her knees and it made it look like she was not wearing any underwear.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her in question not that Percy cared as Calypso used to do the same thing all the time. Artemis just shrugged like it was not a big deal. They walked off toward the kitchen where Artemis set the table as Percy started cooking. Artemis kept trying to see what he was making, but he told her it was a surprise.

He was making his favorite Italian pasta dish that his mom, Sally, used to make for him all the time. It was penne with pieces of the deer meat that Artemis killed this afternoon. On top was a homemade parma rosa sauce, and it would have garlic bread to go with it.

Percy blind folded Artemis before he brought it out. He placed the dishes in front of them and poured Artemis a glass of her favorite wine according to Dionysus. Thankfully he remembered to ask for non-Dionysus strength or Arty would be piss drunk. He had a mojito made for himself as it was one of his favorite alcoholic drinks when he was just chilling with the other being a rum and coke using Jamaican rum.

Percy took Arty's blind fold off and she looked eager to try the dish. Percy sat down to eat his. He noticed she was looking nervously at her wine as Percy thought she looked like she was debating whether to have it her not.

"Percy, I have something to tell you. I can not have wine," Artemis said.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"I can not drink alcohol as I am pregnant...with fraternal triplets," Artemis replied pausing before telling him they were having triplets. She looked at him to see his reaction and she hoped he was not one of those guys that fainted when hearing they were going to be a father. Percy had a big smile on his face and walked over pulling her into a big hug saying they were going to be parents over and over again. Artemis smiled at his excitement. She had a feeling he would be a great father. Artemis always wanted children of her own, but she made her oath because she wanted to find the one man that fit her incredibly high list of standards, and now she finally was getting children she could call her own.

Once Percy finally let go, they went back to their amazing dinner. Percy was a great cook and it was some of the best cooked deer she has ever had. After dinner they were kind of stuck on what to do so they headed up to the bed room and sat on the balcony to watch the sunset.

They talked about godly pregnancies and the differences it had to mortal ones. The whole process from conception to birth would take a month, which Percy liked. Percy was relieved to find out that Artemis would not have wild cravings or mood swings. The only thing that might happen would be Arty becoming more horny, which was not something Percy minded at all. Percy also wanted to know if she would show and if they had sex during her pregnancy would it hurt the baby because Percy needed to please her sexually to get rid of her arousal.

They were cuddled up together watching the stars particularly the huntress. Percy knew Zoe was up there hunting in the sky. The constellation seemed to have grown brighter since the last time Artemis had looked up at her friend. Artemis brushed it off not making anything of it.

They both started to get tired so they headed off to bed. They stripped all their clothes off before climbing into bed. Artemis took up her usual position laying on Percy's chest, and Percy passed out immediately.

Artemis tried to fall asleep, but she felt like she was missing apart of her. She slipped Percy's dick inside her. Artemis felt whole again and not because they were physically connected, but she felt that it joined Percy and her together and made them one being. Artemis believes that she finally found the one that she was waiting for when she originally made her oath.


	6. A Day with the Hunt

**Sorry for the wait I have been really busy with stuff. I am really happy with the interest this story is getting and the reviews. I will have the next chapter out for Prince of the Seas and the Huntress hopefully around the middle of the week depending on my schedule. I head back to college in a little under a month so as the time gets closer I will start releasing what chapters I have written for my other stories. I will most likely not be able to update very often. I am hoping to be able to at least update this story once a month depending on my schedule. I am a soccer player so the next couple months are my most busy. So please don't be upset if I do not update once a month or at all until soccer is done. I will continue planning my stories during that time so I will be getting something done at least. **

**I have finished the names of the hunters and their parents and they are listed after the AN. In the reviews please start leaving names for the hunters children and if possible at least 3 boys and girls names. It would be a great help as it would be a big pain to try to think of all the names. I have picked the names for Artemis' and Thalia's chilren already so those will be released when the time comes. Next chpater will be the lemon with Thalia so look forward to that. Also, I have a few questions about mist forms for my one story so can someone who understands them please pm me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review. **

**Huntresses:**

**Thalia- Zeus (Obviously)**

**Phoebe- Ares**

**Atalanta- Apollo**

**Skylar- Athena**

**Becca- Athena**

**Aela- Nike**

**Raven- Thanatos**

**Brooklyn- Hermes**

**Aurora- Dionysus**

**Sydney- Hephaestus**

**Alex- Mars**

**Gina- Demeter**

**Candy- Aphrodite**

**Mia- Hermes**

**Lara- Apollo**

**Hannah- Iris**

**Marley- Enyo**

**Elise- Jupiter**

**Holly- Nemesis**

**Zara- Phobos**

**Scarlett- Aphrodite**

**Blake- Aphrodite**

**Adriana- Apollo- Twin of Natasha**

**Natasha- Apollo- Twin of Adriana**

**Sapphire- Aphrodite**

**Priscilla- Ares**

**Veronica- Hades**

**Hillary- Hecate**

**Lily- Ceres**

**Carrie- Apollo (Roman)**

**Mila- Trivia**

**Shannon- Nike**

**Coral- Thetis **

**Previously**

_They both started to get tired so they headed off to bed. They stripped all their clothes off before climbing into bed. Artemis took up her usual position laying on Percy's chest, and Percy passed out immediately._

_Artemis tried to fall asleep, but she felt like she was missing apart of her. She slipped Percy's dick inside her. Artemis felt whole again and not because they were physically connected, but she felt that it joined Percy and her together and made them one being. Artemis believes that she finally found the one that she was waiting for when she originally made her oath._

Percy and Artemis had a great time over the rest of the honeymoon. They went to the beach one of the days, went hunting again, and they had a couple movie nights. They only managed to make it through one full movie as the others were interrupted by various sexual activities. Today was the day that Artemis would bring the hunters to the island as they would be staying there while Percy impregnated them and until all the children were born.

Percy and Artemis discussed what would happen with the hunt after the kids were born. They came to the conclusion that the hunters would always stay on the island unless they had a mission. The hunt would stay on the island at night during a mission so the girls could see their kids and be protected.

Percy talked to the nymphs that reside on his island and asked them to watch over the children when the mothers were away. They agreed without any hesitation as they were thankful for Percy moving their trees to the island where they would be safe and never have to worry about being chased around by lustful individuals. Also, they would live a very long time as there was nothing around to threaten their trees. Percy had talked to Grover while making the island about the trees he needed for his quadrants and asked if Grover could find the spirits to see if they would be willing to move. Being good friends with the Lord of the Wild has its benefits.

Artemis left a little bit ago to go pick up her hunters from her temple while Percy cooked lunch for his new family. Percy wondered if the hunters got into any trouble while there or did any pranks. He would have to ask Thalia about it later. Percy cursed has he had burned one of the hamburgers during his thoughts. He was using a huge grill so he cook enough food for everyone and it was a lot of meat to keep track of.

Percy threw the burnt meat over toward Simba who caught it in his mouth and started eating it happily. Percy was cooking steaks, hamburgers, and hot dogs as Artemis said the girls do not get to eat those foods that often so it was a treat for them. After lunch Artemis was going to hunt in the Alaskan quadrant so Percy could spend some time with the hunt without her present.

Percy was anxious to find out how the girls would treat him without their mistress around. He knew some of the hunters would treat him fine as most had accepted what was about to happen, however, there was still about 15 girls that were not happy about it and would probably not treat him nicely. Phoebe was of course the head of the hate Percy group. Percy laughed as no matter what Phoebe said or did she was still getting fucked eventually.

Thalia being the lieutenant would go first so her turn was after dinner. It would be really weird having sex with her being how close they are, but he would get over it. Percy figured he would take at least 3 hunters a day to get through it quicker. Thankfully, Aphrodite took pity on him and gave him special vitamins to help increase his stamina, and his libido. Percy was curious as to how the sex with each of them would go. Most of the girls would like something different so it would be a new experience each time.

Percy was broken from his thoughts by a shock of electricity that did not hurt him being grounded as the god of the earth. It did surprise him though as he did not notice the arrival of the hunters. The surprise caused him to accidentally fling one of the hamburgers he was flipping causing it to get stuck to the ceiling.

Percy noticed Thalia was cracking up at his reaction so he would have to get back at her. He noticed the hamburger was stuck directly over Thalia's head so he speed up time around the burger causing it to fall directly on top of the daughter of Zeus' head. Now it was Percy's turn to start laughing. It would have continued to escalate, but Arty stopped it.

"That is enough, children. I like this house so I would not like it destroyed in one of your childish fights," Artemis said knowing how things have a tendency to escalate between the two. Artemis heard both of them mutter that they were not childish, which caused some in the hunt to chuckle having witnessed some of their fights over things sometimes as silly as a favorite soda or song. "Now, lets eat. I would like to start adding some wolverine pelts to my collection as soon as possible."

The meal went pretty good in Percy's opinion. A number of hunters actually made conversation with him not including Thalia, which was a good start. Artemis flashed out as the true fun was about to begin. Percy had a plan for this afternoon in hopes to warm the hunt up to him. He would bring them to his water slide first before heading toward the beach.

Percy had a discussion with Aphrodite yesterday about how he should manage the situation. She suggested that they should first get the hunters comfortable with Percy seeing them not wearing much clothing so Aphrodite told him to take them to the beach and she would provide the swimwear.

"Alright, girls head upstairs to the rooms with your names on it and get changed we are heading to the beach. Aphrodite has graciously agreed to provide clothing for everyone living on the island so if you have a problem with what is there take it up with her," Percy stated.

He could not wait to see what the girls looked like in bikinis and their reactions. The girls all had amazing bodies from working out all the time and you could see that with all their hunting clothes on so Percy wondered how much better they would look now. Percy flashed on his swimsuit and waited. He was sure if the rooms were not soundproof he would be hearing some screams of anger. Finally after 10 minutes all the girls showed up.

They all had on silver bikinis that covered everything and was not skimpy like Artemis' lingerie she wore on the first night. Seeing them in bikinis made Percy realized why so many men tried hitting on them. Their bodies were perfect from training and the immortality. Hebe raised the girls ages making them range from 17 to 18 years old so they were all fully developed. Percy made all these observations quickly as staring at their bodies for for a while would hurt Percy's chances. '

"Huddle around girls. I will take you to the first spot." Percy flashed them to the start of the water slide. Seeing the looks of confusion on most of the older hunters Percy decided to explain what they were looking at. All the modern huntresses were able to infer what they were about to ride on from seeing the tubes. "You each will be riding with me so nothing can go wrong as the water slide might not be perfect yet. Thalia you are up first."

Aphrodite told him to do this to get them used to being in such close proximity to him. Although, Percy was telling the truth about the slide not being perfect yet. He had to make the drop start sooner at the beginning during his ride with Artemis as they had a slight miscalculation. A yellow tube appeared and they both got in.

The tubes were modified slightly from when he took Artemis so the hunters backs were resting against Percy's crotch and lower stomach at the start until the tube would subtly change throughout the couple minute ride eliminating the distance between them until the huntress was basically sitting in Percy's lap. Aphrodite said it would get help the huntresses get use to that feeling as the change would happen so subtly that they would not notice until the end.

Percy chuckled as he remembered Thalia was scared of heights and they would be going off a waterfall at the end. "Thalia we are about to start hold on," Percy said as he pressed the button dropping them into the water as the current swept them toward the first drop. Thalia was screaming the whole time as they raced along the tunnel.

Percy could sense the waterfall was about to come and he smirked at his chance to mess with Thalia. The ending would change after Thalia's turn so there was no waterfall for the rest of the hunt during the first time. The second time they would go down they would have the waterfall feature and the tube would be set to make the huntresses sit down in his lap right off the bat.

"Percy why does it sound like we are heading toward a waterfall!" Thalia screamed over the roaring water.

"Because we are!" Percy shouted back.

"I am going to kill you Percy!"Thalia screamed. After her threat they flew off the waterfall and Thalia turned toward Percy and smashed herself against him in her fright. The way they were sitting at the time caused Thalia to bury her face against his crotch, however, she did not notice as she was screaming her head off. As soon as they hit the water Percy wasted not a moment before flashing them back to the hunters so Thalia could not shock him in the water. Thalia glared at him after she detached herself and she blushed realizing what she had her face against.

Phoebe stumped over to Percy and said in a threatening tone, "Boy, what did you do to our lieutenant we could hear her screams from here."

"I did not harm her I swear so you can stop with that tone and look. You are going last now," Percy stated firmly.

"I absolutely will not boy. I will be going next as I am 3rd in command of the hunt," Phoebe stated.

"Yeah, well that is too bad as I am not in the hunt so you are going last. Skylar is next," Percy replied. Aphrodite told him that Ares' daughters liked to take dominance anytime a male was involved and they would try to make you whipped. You had to show them who was boss apparently. Percy and Skylar sat down in the tube and they were off.

The huntresses all had a great time at the water slide and the only one who still had complaints about being so close to Percy was Phoebe. The second time around Percy stopped time and pulled her on to his lap. He started time and pressed the button immediately to give Phoebe no time to protest. The other 14 huntresses that were part of Phoebe's hate Percy group slowly accepted it and no longer had a problem due to Thalia talking to them. They were currently heading toward the beach now for some fun before Artemis would stop by when she was finished so they could go have dinner.

Percy looked at the huntresses as he sat on his surf board waiting to catch a wave. Some of them were playing a very epic game of volleyball, while some were sunbathing or playing in the water. He noticed Thalia was looking at the water sadly with a look of longing as she sat at the waters edge.

Percy thought it sucked that the big three children were not suppose to go in the other big three's domain. Even though now it was not a problem since the brothers fixed their issues and are now closer than ever. Although, Thalia would not know that as the brothers never came out and told their children that. Now that Percy thought about it, he realized that being this close to shore they were in his domain of the tides so Thalia would not even have to ask his father for permission to go in. Percy caught a wave in and headed toward his cousin. He grabbed her hand and started pulling her into the water.

"Stop Percy I am not allowed," Thalia stated nervous about getting blasted.

"You will be in my domain so you are fine. The big three children don't have to worry about that anymore as long as you ask permission first," Percy said as he pulled Thalia fully into the water. "I am going to teach you how to surf." Percy summoned a long board to make it easier to learn.

Thalia learned the basics and could stand up, but would immediately fall off. For being a huntress, she had no balance on water. Percy could see she was getting frustrated so he thought he would help her balance. The board was big enough to hold two people on it as Percy increased the size of it earlier hoping to help with her balance. The next wave came and Percy jumped on the board with her. He got right up behind her holding onto her hips as she almost feel over and he pulled her up against his body.

"Percy what are you doing!" Thalia exclaimed when Percy jumped onto the board. 'It was bad enough trying to balance by herself,' she thought as she almost fell off before Percy grabbed her and pull her against him. Now that Thalia was able to ride she was having so much fun. She tried it again by herself, but she fell off again so Percy got on the board with her every time after that.

They surfed for a little bit longer before she felt something growing harder that was pressing against her butt. Thalia was pretty tall for a girl being at 5'10" so her butt lined up with Percy's crotch and with getting moved around by the waves she was basically grinding on him. 'The stupid Kelp-head is getting a boner right now!" Thalia thought in her head. She did not really mind as she always had a crush on Percy and she joined the hunt because he only had eyes for Annabeth. Thalia thought she would tease Kelp-for-brains about his growing member. "So Percy if your boner keeps growing any bigger it is going to affect my balance," Thalia said teasingly while grinding into Percy more.

Percy was not as oblivious as people thought he was so he knew Thalia had a crush on him since she woke up from being a tree. Percy decided to play along with her as he said, "It wouldn't matter anyway as your balance will be effected tonight anyway." He reached down and pinched her butt as payback causing her to yelp in surprise and fall off the board. Thalia glared at him making him laugh.

A flash of silver drew everyone's attention towards the waters edge. Artemis appeared dressed in shorts and a silver shirt signaling she was finished her hunt. "Dinner time!" Artemis shouted gathering everyone up. "Girls, I would like you to get cleaned up first before coming down. Dinner should be finished by the time you are done," Artemis said flashing herself and her hunters back to the palace after hearing a series of yes milady from her hunters.

Percy stayed behind for a second so he could snap his fingers putting everything the hunters brought out away before flashing away himself.

Artemis did a great job on dinner. She made a caribou and deer meet stew. Percy was quite surprised that he liked it as it was not something he normally ate. The hunters had been dismissed to do whatever they wanted after they were finished so it was just Artemis and him at the table.

Artemis could tell something was bothering Percy as he did not seem like his usual self during dinner. She thought about what could be wrong because it was not the food. Percy had said that he loved it. Thinking about it more she remembered that he was suppose to take Thalia tonight. She had found the problem. Artemis had given him permission earlier to have sex with her hunters, however, it was still affecting him. Percy's flaw made it so that he would never cheat on her and the only way he can is with her permission.

She got up out of her seat and sat on Percy's lap who was sitting next to her. Artemis turned his head to make him look into her eyes. She wanted him to know how serious she was being. "Percy, stop feeling guilty about what you are about to do. I have no problem with you having sex with my hunters. I have accepted what the prophecy calls for so I will not be mad at you. I will be in our bedroom when you finish," Artemis said firmly before pulling Percy into a deep kiss.

When they pulled away Artemis smirked before she threw Percy in the direction of the bedrooms. She was about to say words that had never been uttered from her mouth before, but the time called for it in order to convince Percy that she was fine with it. "Now go make my lieutenant moan your name," Artemis said playfully.


	7. Wild Thalia

**I love the support I am getting for this story and it has almost surpassed my other story in favorites and follows. I hope everyone enjoys this Thalia lemon. I will start to lay the groundwork for the threat that Percy's children are needed to face in the next chapter and that part of the story will come towards the end. I hope you enjoy the possible twist to the relationship that comes next chapter. **

**Remember to review and please add some names that could be used for Percy's children as it will make it quicker to update when I get to that part. **

**Previously**

_When they pulled away, Artemis smirked before she threw Percy in the direction of the bedrooms. She was about to say words that had never been uttered from her mouth before, but the time called for it in order to convince Percy that she was fine with it. "Now go make my lieutenant moan your name," Artemis said playfully._

Percy was shocked at the words that came out of Artemis' mouth as he righted himself after she threw him. He gave Artemis a quick smile because her words fully convinced him she was fine with what was about to happen. He headed upstairs towards Thalia's room, which was the bedroom next to the master bedroom. Percy would never have sex with another girl in the room that he shared with Artemis unless she invited a hunter to join them, which he seriously hoped she would eventually. He would go to the hunter's room or do it somewhere else if he wanted to have sex with one of them.

Percy wondered what kinds of things Thalia would be into and willing to try. Aphrodite's blessing gave him a general idea of what the girl was sexually into and her sensitive spots. From what his blessing was telling him, she would be a lot more adventurous and wild during sex than Artemis. She liked a mix been loving, passionate sex and straight fucking depending on her mood so it would be different than what Percy had been doing this last week.

Percy knocked on the door and waited until he heard a faint come in. He opened the door and took his first look at Thalia's room. The rooms changed to their liking so Thalia's room had black walls that had silver and electric blue designs. On the wall directly across from the door, there was an electric blue colored lightning bolt with the name Thalia below it and a tiara above it marking the room as belonging to a daughter of Zeus and the lieutenant of the hunt. This one feature stayed the same in every hunter's room. It made it so you could tell who occupied the room if you did not notice the name on the outside of the door.

There were various band posters up around the room with most of them being Green Day. Thalia was laying on a bed that that had black sheets with silver trimmings. She was watching a show on Hephaestus TV while wearing black booty shorts and a black sports bra. Let us just say Thalia loved the color black.

Percy had to admit that she was very beautiful. Thalia had a slight tan, but she still looked pale. She had long black hair that was a few inches past her shoulder. It was different from her usual hairstyle. Thalia had cute freckles near her nose and some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Percy still thought Artemis' eyes were the best, but Thalia's electric blue ones were close. Thalia broke the silence as he had just been standing just inside the room while observed her and he did not know how they were going to go about starting this.

"So how do you want to do this?" Thalia asked.

Of course, Thalia had to ask that question. "We could watch TV or a movie and see where that leads," Percy replied as he laid down next to her. They decided on watching the marvel movie The Avengers that had come out almost a hundred years ago.

After about 20 minutes, Percy put his arm around Thalia as she moved her body so her head was resting on his chest. Shortly after Thalia started with flirtatious touches running her finger around his chest and stomach, and occasionally his crotch area. Percy followed her up by running his hand along her back and butt. Percy decided it was time to move this along faster. The next time Thalia's hand went towards his crotch he grabbed her hand and brought it under his shorts so she could give him a hand job. His other hand slipped under her shorts as he reached around her butt and started rubbing her hairless pussy.

These actions caused Thalia to look up at him and shift her body closer toward his head so she could kiss him. Their lips met and the kiss quickly deepened. Thalia seemed to know what she was doing as she is giving him a great hand job. Percy was shocked at this as it was not likely Artemis had Aphrodite come visit the hunters to give a sex 101 class on regular basis. Percy wanted to know how she knew what to do. He broke the kiss for a moment and asked, "Thals how are you so good at this?"

"I have practiced before. I never hated boys so when you brought me out of the tree I learned about how to do that stuff in case someone became my boyfriend. There is a lot of objects you can practice these types of things on," Thalia replied.

"So you never did this with Luke and who did you learn this for," Percy asked even though he knew the last part. Annabeth had told him that Thalia and Luke had some type of romantic relationship while on the run, which is why she originally turned down the hunters offer.

"We only kissed Percy he tried to get me to give him a hand job one time, but I did not want to do it with Annabeth around because she was so young. The person was you Percy, but I think you already knew that from the grin on your face," Thalia said while going back in for a kiss.

Before Thalia's lips could touch Percy's, she let out a gasp of pleasure as Percy slipped a finger into her pussy. He slowly started moving it in and out of her making her moan more. She felt something building up in her that she had never felt before. Thalia felt Percy add another finger making her pussy stretch and she let out a louder moan. Percy's fingers were now pumping into her faster now. Thalia felt wave of pleasure wash over her and her pussy tightened around Percy's fingers as she moaned his name loudly. She realized that she just had her first orgasm.

Thalia wanted to make Percy cum, as he had not cum yet from her hand job. She yanked off his shorts revealing his 9-inch monster. Thalia quickly stripped herself of her remaining clothing allowing Percy to get his first look at her c cup boobs. Her boobs were not too big or small for her, and they fit perfectly with her taller frame. Thalia did not give Percy a chance to touch them yet as she immediately went down towards Percy's cock and stuck it in her mouth.

Percy was starting to get closer to cumming; however, he still was around ten minutes away. Thalia teased him badly by showing him her amazing boobs and not letting him touch them. His hand was so close, but right before he could make contact she pulled away. Percy was not complaining now as she was sucking his dick, which was why she pulled away.

Thalia was giving him a great blowjob. Her head bobbed up and down fast as her tongue swirled around his shaft. She was deep throating him occasionally as well as sucking on his balls. Thalia was definitely more daring than Arty. Based on what Percy was seeing right now, Thalia is in the mood to be fucked right now instead of having loving, slow sex.

He also wondered what she practiced with to be so good at this. Percy heard Aphrodite's voice sounding in his head that saying a banana. Percy gave that no more thought as he felt that he was getting close. He wanted to speed up so his hand went to the back of her head and grabbed her hair lightly holding her head in place. Thalia seemed to understand what he was going to do and gave no indication that she did not want it to happen.

Percy started rapidly thrusting into her mouth as his cock hit the back of throat each time. Surprisingly, Thalia did not gag. He was about to cum so he warned her. Percy shoved his dick as far in as it could go as he started shooting his seed down her throat. He slowly started pulling out as he continued to fill Thalia's mouth with his cum. He finally stopped cumming as he released the last of his cum on her face.

Percy's dick was covered in a mixture of saliva and his cum. A thin string of saliva and cum connected from Percy's dick to her mouth. Percy thought it was very hot. After Thalia swallowed his cum, she licked his cum off her finger that she took from her face and the string. Percy's cock was still hard, but not hard enough to have sex so Thalia gave him another quick blowjob while cleaning off the mess on his dick. Once she had him hard enough again he asked, "What way would you like to do it for your first time?"

Thalia thought about what she was in the mood for. She knew some sex positions that were general knowledge to everyone except strict man-haters. "I want to do it doggy style first. I want it fast and hard," Thalia replied. She was in the mood for Percy to fuck her hard. Thalia got on her knees and bent down so her butt is in the air and her face is resting against a pillow.

Percy was happy to do this position, as it was one of his favorites. After this, he wanted to try a new position and idea he had. "Do you want me to break it fast or slow?" Percy asked referring to her hymen.

"Fast and just give me a couple seconds to adjust before you start fucking me," Thalia replied. She felt Percy rub the head of his dick along her pussy before he slammed his dick into her breaking her hymen. 'He is so big,' Thalia thought.

When Percy fully sheathed himself in Thalia, he felt her tight pussy squeezing his dick. She was very tight, but not as tight as Artemis was where it was almost painful. Percy gave her the time she asked for to adjust before placing his hands on her hips. He gave her tight butt that was bigger than Artemis' butt a hard slap causing Thalia to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Percy started pounding into Thalia while slapping her ass hard every once in a while. Thalia was moaning into her pillow loudly, as the pillow barely muffled her cries of pleasure.

Percy saw her tight asshole and had an idea. He spit on his finger and positioned it over that hole while he still was slamming into her. Percy pressed his his finger into it lightly. He heard her yelp in surprise, but she did not protest. Percy slid his finger deeper into her hole and Thalia started moaning louder. He could feel she was getting close, as her walls were starting too tight. Percy picked up his speed trying to finish her. He was slamming to her so hard and his finger was pumping in and out of her ass.

"Percy I am cumming," Thalia cried out.

Percy had to fight not to cum himself. Her pussy was so tight it was trying to milk it out of him, but he wanted to try something so he held off. "Thals can you do a split," Percy asked. She did not reply as she just gave him a look that said are you seriously asking me that. Percy face palmed remembering that Arty's blessing improves flexibility.

Thalia did a split and looked at Percy expectantly. He used his hand to push on her back causing Thalia's chest to touch the bed. This position would increase the tightness dramatically. Percy positioned himself over her body and pushed his dick back into her wet pussy. Her pussy was so much tighter and they both let out moans of pleasure.

Percy was doing slow and deep thrusts into her while he sucked on her neck. He snapped his fingers causing the bed to start to vibrate. Percy remembered his mortal mom once told him about messaging beds that some hotels used to have. The bed changed into essentially a giant vibrator. Thalia's clit was pressed against the bed so it was simulating her.

"Fuck Percy did your dick just grow," Thalia gasped in pleasure, as Percy's dick finally reached its full 9.5 inch size. Thalia was in heaven right now. Whatever kelp head had done to her bed felt amazing along with his increased dick size. She was already sensitive from her most recent orgasm so she was getting close again. Percy's lips found her sensitive spots on her neck causing more pleasure to wash over her.

After a few minutes, she could not hold off any longer and was about to tell Percy she was close. However, it was unneeded as she heard him say he was cumming. Her own orgasm triggered when Percy started shooting his seed into her as he filled her up. She had a feeling that she was pregnant, but she would worry about that later. Right now, she hoped Percy could go one more time. She wanted to try anal after Percy put his finger in her butt. It was a little uncomfortable, but it felt so good.

Thalia looked over at Percy who laying down next to her having pulled out. His cock was semi-hard so she would have to get it back up again. She rolled over so she was facing him. "Percy, can you go one more time?" Thalia asked as she started stroking his cock with her hand slowly getting it hard again. Percy just gave a nod. "I want to try anal. What do we need to do that?" Thalia asked slightly hesitantly just finally remembering that Percy's dick was a lot bigger than his finger.

"We can use lube or spit. Are you positive you want to try because it will hurt?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow surprised Thalia wanting to try that.

Thalia thought about Percy's words and decided she would go through with it. "Yes, I want it. Can we use lube?" Thalia stated. Percy just nodded and summoned a tube of Olympian Lube that Aphrodite made. The lube was made so it took out any chance of disease and you could still feel the discomfort of the dick going in without the pain. Although, the gods did not need to worry about getting diseases. The demigods that the lube was also available to did need to worry about that. In addition, a great feature of the lube is that it would not allow damage to occur internally so the girl would be protected.

Percy told her to bend over and she felt Percy rub the lube around the outside of her asshole. Percy's finger went inside her and rubbed some more of the godly lube inside. She saw Percy rub some on his shaft. Once he was finished, he laid down so she could straddle him.

"I want you on top so you can control it. You can go whatever speed you want and give yourself enough time to adjust," Percy stated as he pulled her on top of him.

Thalia was happy about that as Percy was doing everything to make sure she felt comfortable. She straddled him and positioned Percy's dick at her back door. Thalia took a deep breath relaxing herself as she slowly pushed half of Percy's tip into her before she had to stop to adjust. It stretched her hole a lot more than Percy's finger had. Percy must have seen her discomfort and told her to stay relaxed and not rush it. Thalia took a deep breath and relaxed her whole body as she pushed all of Percy's head in her. She felt no pain, but it was uncomfortable to have something so big inside of something so small. Although, she had a feeling that it would feel good.

She noticed Percy really wanted to touch her breasts, as he had surprisingly not gotten to touch them yet. Thalia could tell he did not want to distract her too much and cause her to accidentally hurt herself. She grabbed his hands and put them on her boobs letting him do it, but she warned him not to go to crazy yet. Percy started messaging her boobs softly and Thalia could not help letting a moan out as it was the first time someone had touched her boobs.

She started sliding more of Percy's monster into her taking a half inch each time before letting herself adjust. Thalia was moaning more and more as she took more of him. She was starting to get used to the feeling having taken all but an inch of his dick in her and it was slowly turning more pleasurable each time. Thalia could feel how hard her nipples are from Percy playing with them. The stimulation had helped distract her from the discomfort.

She brought him into a heated kiss as she sat down taking the remaining inch of Percy's monster. Thalia moaned loudly in the kiss and sat there for a few minutes allowing herself to fully adjust. Percy began to kiss, suck, and lightly bite up and down her neck. Surprisingly, the love bites felt amazing and increased her pleasure. Thalia figured she would have a ton of hickeys, but she did not care. In a way, she thought it was almost as if Percy was marking her as his.

Thalia was finally comfortable enough to start moving. The whole process probably took around ten minutes. She hoped if she did anal sex again that it would be easier and take less time for her to get adjusted. Slowly, she moved her hips up sliding a little of Percy's length out of her before she went back down again. Thalia let out a cry of pleasure at the feeling of Percy's dick sliding in and out of her ass. She would have to slowly work up to moving up and down his full length, but for now this was fine.

Percy's hands were cupped around her boobs as she bounced on him. His fingers were twirling around her nipples and we would lean up and suck on them them occasionally. After a few minutes, Thalia's bouncing was picking up speed and distance as she was sliding almost all of Percy's length out leaving just the head in before taking it all in again.

Percy loved this right now. He had a beautiful girl bouncing up and down on his dick moaning his name. Anal sex felt much better than Percy expected. The extreme tightness actually felt great and it was a very different feeling than fucking a pussy. Thalia's butt hole would tighten sometimes and he did not know if she was doing it on purpose or if her body was doing it on its own accord. Whatever or whoever was causing it, Percy hoped it did not stop as it felt great.

Percy was getting closer to cumming and Thalia was too. She looked wild as she bounced on him with her hair sticking to parts of her face from sweat while the rest was flying off in different directions with each bounce. Thalia was moaning a lot now, as she was getting closer. She was bouncing fast now and he could not help but moan out her name, which caused her give him a quick smile.

Percy's shaft would be constricted by Thalia's hole when he was inside her and then feel no pressure when he was out of her. There was a lasting feeling of constriction that was left over when his dick was briefly out of her. He noticed Thalia's face had an intense look of pleasure on it as she climaxed causing her hole to tighten and fluids to squirt out of her pussy. She shouted his name as she climaxed. However, Percy was not done yet and she seemed to realize it, however, she could not continue bouncing herself.

"Percy keep fucking me. Go as fast as you like," Thalia managed to get out.

Percy gave her ass a nice smack as he gripped her hips and started thrusting into her faster than she had been going before. He was careful not to be forceful and slam into her as he had done earlier. Thalia's orgasm prolonged as Percy continued to fuck her. Her face was fixed with a constant look of pleasure as she continuously moaned and let out cries of pleasure. Percy was getting very close as he was losing the fight of holding off cumming. "Were do you want my cum?" Percy asked breathlessly.

"Just cum in me," Thalia stated.

Percy did not argue as he grunted while letting out his cum. He was still pumping into her as he shot his seed into her extending his pleasure. Thalia looked like she was barely holding on as her body shuddered having climaxed a second time. With one last thrust, Percy buried his full length in her releasing the last of his seed deep inside her. Thalia collapsed on his chest as Percy could no longer hold her up. Percy's dick was still inside her and it twitched slightly releasing very small amounts of cum that was left over. They were both breathing heavy and sweat covered their bodies. A heavy aroma filled the room that would let anyone know the activities that just happened if they walked in.

"That was amazing. I don't know if I will be able to walk for a day," Thalia stated.

"It was great. You should be able to walk, but you will certainly be walking funny," Percy said agreeing with her. He let out a little chuckle when he heard her say she would not be able to walk. Thalia hit him on the chest lightly for last comment.

"Not funny Kelpy. Where did you learn that with the vibrating bed earlier? It felt good," Thalia stated.

"I just thought of it when we started. I remember Sally telling me they used to have vibrating beds for messages in hotels sometimes," Percy said.

"I was not aware you had a brain kelp-for-brains. If we ever have sex again we are doing that again," Thalia said chuckling.

"I have brains pine cone face. I just decide when I use them. Now, it is shower time we need to clean up," Percy replied.

"Good idea kelpy," Thalia said sliding Percy out of her. When she stood up she almost fell if Percy did not catch her as her legs could barely support her body. Thalia felt some of Percy's cum leak out of her stretched asshole. It was a strange feeling as her hole was still filled with Percy's seed and would move around inside of her. Of course, Percy just had to notice her leaking and did not miss the chance to poke fun at her.

"So Thals, I was not aware pine cone trees leaked white sap," Percy said cheekily before dashing off toward the shower knowing she could not run very well, however, he forgot that Thalia's usual electric shocks, as payback had no effect on him anymore since he is the god of the earth. They quickly showered as it was getting close to bedtime. Percy had to use his powers to help Thalia get some of his cum out of her asshole as she had trouble getting it all out. Percy gave her a kiss before saying good night as he headed toward his room where Artemis was waiting for him.

He felt guilty about not staying with Thalia after they just had sex. Percy felt as if he just used her in a way by not staying. He opened the door and saw Artemis was lying in bed waiting for him. She looked tired so they would be going to bed soon, which Percy was not complaining about, as he was tired from having sex with Thalia. He laid down after taking his clothes off and Artemis moved into her usual sleeping position.

"How was it?" Artemis asked.

"It was fine," Percy replied not wanted to talk about how good of sex he just had with another woman.

"If you had a good time why do you have a look on your face that says you are feeling guilty about something," Artemis stated having already learned the meanings of each one of Percy's facial expressions she had seen over their honeymoon.

"I feel bad that I did not stay with Thalia longer after we had sex. I feel like I am using her just for sex by not staying with her. It is like what Apollo and Hermes do after they have sex with a mortal," Percy said.

Artemis understood what he was saying. Doing one night stands that her brother and Hermes did went against Percy's upbringing that his mortal mother instilled in him as sometimes men just used women for sex. His respect for women was one of the qualities she loved about him. Artemis absolutely did not want her hunters to feel like a one nightstand. "Thalia will sleep with us for tonight. I refuse to have my hunters feel like a one nightstand. You will stay with each hunter for a little while after you have sex with them no matter the time," Artemis commanded.

"Are you positive?" Percy asked. Artemis nodded signally she was positive. There was a knock heard at the door revealing Thalia after Artemis told her told her to come in.

"You summoned me, milady," Thalia asked wondering why her mistress called for her.

"Yes, you will be sleeping with us tonight as Percy and I agreed that he should stay with the hunter after he has sex with them. We do not want you girls to feel like you are being used so climb in we are ready for bed," Artemis.

Thalia looked shocked for a second at her mistress's command and she smiled in relief as even though she knew Percy did not want her to feel like a one nightstand. She climbed under the covers on Percy's other side. Thalia noticed they were both naked so she figured she should be too, so she slipped off her clothes. She thought she saw Percy's dick inside Artemis, who looked like she did not intend to take it out.

Thalia put her head on Percy's chest and snuggled into his side. She felt Percy wrap his arms around them bringing them closer to him as he gave both of them a kiss on the forehead. They all drifted off into the realm of Morpheus being too exhausted from the day's activities to stay awake any longer.


End file.
